Gone Fishin'
by Sunstreaker29
Summary: I suck at summaries, so just read for yourself  I don't own BMFM, just taking them for a ride
1. Chapter 1

**Gone Fishin'**

"What a beautiful day for a fishing trip, huh bros?", Modo said, as he was packing his fishing gear onto his bike. Modo also looked out the window of Charley's repair shop, The Last Chance Garage. Both Vinnie and Throttle looked at Modo.

"Vinnie and I have other plans today, big fella. Why don't you ask Charley-girl if she would like to go", Throttle said, as he put a few things in a duffle bag. Vinnie was doing the same thing.

"What could be better than fishing?", asked Modo.

"We're heading back to Mars for a few days. I'm gonna finally tell Carbine that it's over", said Throttle.

"And what about you, Bro? Why are you going back home?", Modo asked.

"I have my reasons, Bro. Reasons you don't need to know", Vinnie said.

Throttle and Modo looked at Vinnie in total shock. They have never seen their Bro look so serious before.

"It's Harley, isn't it, Vincent? You're worried about where she could be", Throttle said.

All Vinnie did was nod. He couldn't help but think about his girlfriend.

"She's on my mind all the time, Bro. One day, I accidentally called Charley-girl, Harley. I was glad that she didn't get mad at me for the slip of the tongue. Man, Throttle. You're lucky to have someone like Carbine", said Vinnie.

Right before Throttle could say more, the ship to take him and Vinnie back to Mars had arrived. They loaded their bikes on the ship. Then waved good-bye to Modo.

Shortly after the ship left the orbit, Modo finished packing his fishing gear and went to see if Charley would like to go fishing with him.

Charley was under the front end of her recent customer's old '67 Ford truck. Modo walked over to the truck and lightly tapped on it so he wouldn't startle Charley.

She pushed herself out from underneath the truck and saw Modo standing above her. "Vinnie and Throttle already leave for Mars?", Charley asked.

"Yep. They didn't think going fishing was a good idea. So, I was wondering if you would like to go with me, Charley-ma'am?", asked Modo.

"I'm just about done here, then I'll clean up and we can head out. I needed a day off, anyway. So, yes, I would love to go fishing with you, Modo", said Charley.

"Let me help you with the rest of this, Charley-ma'am. You'll get done quicker with a little extra help", Modo said. Charley nodded her head in acceptance for the help.

An hour after her and Modo finished the repairs on the truck, she went to go clean up. She was going to, but Modo stopped her. "Just bring your swimsuit. There's a beach where we're going fishing", said Modo.

Charley just shrugged and went to get her swimsuit and beach towel.

When Modo and Charley arrived at the preferred destination, they got off Modo's bike, Lil' Hoss. Modo grabbed his fishing gear and Charley's duffle bag with her swimsuit and beach towel.

Charley looked around at her surroundings. "What a beautiful place. I've lived here in Chicago all my life, and I've never seen this place before", Charley said. Then she looked for a bush to go change into her swimsuit.

While she was getting changed, Modo set up his fishing pole and a chair. He sat down in the chair, grabbed his pole and cast it. "I've still got the ol' Modo touch with a fishing lure", Modo said to himself.

A few min. later, Charley emerged from behind the bush, in her swimsuit. She had her towel hanging on her right shoulder.

Modo looked over at Charley and blushed a bit. It wasn't as noticeable with Modo cause of his grey fur.

"Don't be embarrassed, big guy. You seem to do that a lot around me. Why?", asked Charley.

"I only do it around pretty women, Charley-ma'am. I can't help it. I'm not like Vinnie. I can't be straight forward or rude like he is. My momma would tweak my ear if I was rude to a woman", said Modo.

"I'm glad you're not like Mr. Ego, er, I mean Vinnie. You and Throttle are very polite around me. I haven't told Throttle this and I'm not sure if I can tell you, either. I don't want to hurt either of you. You're my dear friends", Charley said.

Before Modo could get a chance to respond, his pole started jerking. "Oh, hey! I think I caught something!", Modo said, grabbing his fishing pole. He started reeling in his catch.

"That's a big fish, Modo. You going to be able to bring it in?", asked Charley.

Yeah, I think so. He's a fighter, that's for sure", said Modo, still trying to reel in the fish.

"Don't let him drag you in, Modo! I'm not using MY hair dryer on you again if you get wet!", Charley said, remembering the last time she had to use HER hair dryer on the bros cause they decided to have a water fight.

Modo finally managed to bring in the catch of the day. "WOW! He was a real fighter, but I won the fight. Rimfire will never believe this when I tell him", Modo said, holding up the 30", 10 lb. fish.

"I brought my camera with me for such an occasion. Let me get it out and I'll take the picture. Afterwards, we'll cook it for lunch. I'm starving", said Charley. Then she rummaged through her bag for her camera.

After she started the fire, Modo had just finished de-boning the fish and brought it over so she could cook it.

"So, what was it you were going to say, big guy?", Charley asked.

"It's nothing, Charley-ma'am. I would like you to teach me how to use your computer when we get back. I would like to send the picture to Rimfire", Modo said.

"Of course I'll teach you. But I would like to know what you were going to say before you reeled our lunch in", said Charley.

"Both Throttle and I have had our eyes on you. We talked it over and knew that one of us was going to get you. That's why Throttle went back to Mars. He's going to tell Carbine that it's over. I told Throttle that if he wants to hook up with you, then I'll stay out of it. I won't get in between the 2 of you. If that's what you want. I just can't see you with Vinnie", said Modo.

"I'm really surprised that you would be willing to stay out of my relationship with Throttle. That's very sweet of you, Modo. You'll always be my dear friend. As will Vinnie. Speaking of him. Do you think he'll understand that I don't want to date him?", Charley asked., checking the fish.

"I have no clue. I also told Throttle that if he hurts you in any way, he'll answer to me. I don't like to see a lady's feelings hurt. And you're a special lady to him. He loves you, Charley", Modo said.

"I know he does, Modo. I just don't have the same feelings for him. He's more like a big brother to me, than a boyfriend. I just don't have the heart to tell him. I'm afraid that he will do something stupid if I tell him I'm not interested. I want nothing more than friendship from Throttle. Same thing with you, as well, Modo. You and Throttle are very sweet guys, but…", said Charley.

"I understand, Charley. You don't want bad blood between Throttle and I", said Modo.

"Exactly. I hate to see Throttle end his relationship with Carbine cause of me. She's lucky to have a guy like him. I want more than anything in this world to be with Throttle, but you 2 have been friends for so long, and I hate to see that friendship end cause of me", Charley said.

Space. The interior of the Intrepid ship that was sent for Vinnie and Throttle. Vinnie was wiping down his bike for the 100th time since they left Earth.

Throttle put the ship on autopilot and went to check on his bike. That's when he noticed Vinnie cleaning his bike again. He rolled his eyes and walked up to his biker bro.

"Alright Vincent. What's up? Something is definitely bothering you", Throttle said.

Vinnie looked up from his bike and saw Throttle leaning over the bike. "I have no idea what you're talking about, bro. I'm fine, really. It's just been a while since I saw home, is all", Vinnie said.

"Yeah, ok. Whatever you say, bro. You have been quiet since we left Earth and I want to know why", said Throttle.

Vinnie got up from his kneeling position on the floor and stared Throttle right in the eyes. "I told you Throttle. I just miss home. That's it, ok", said Vinnie.

"I'm not buying it, Vincent. If you're worried that Harley may not be the same woman you remember, that's to be expected. It has been sometime since she was captured by that imposter. It was a miracle that Stoker and some others found her a month later. I know you miss her, bro, but if she doesn't remember you, what are you going to do?", Throttle asked.

"I don't want to even think about it, bro. She probably blames me for not protecting her like I should have. I have to know something, Throttle. How did you manage to snag someone like Carbine? What's your secret?", Vinnie replied.

"No secret. I just have that natural charm that she loves. I don't try to prove that I'm Mars' gift to women like you do. Your heart is in the right place, Vinnie. You just need to listen to what it says and not what your head is telling you. That's where you screw up", said Throttle.

Throttle gave Vinnie something to think about. "Yeah, you're probably right. If I try to give what Harley wants, then maybe she'll remember who I am", said Vinnie.

"That's not what I meant, Vinnie. What I meant is that if she doesn't remember you, then introduce yourself and get to know her again. It would be like meeting a new friend. For your sake, I hope she does remember you", Throttle said.

"Me too. But my other dilemma is that I'm in love with Charley. But I don't think she feels the same about me", Vinnie said.

"I know she doesn't feel the same about you, bro. She told me", said Throttle.

Vinnie was shocked that Charley had told Throttle instead of telling him. "Don't be mad at Charley, Vinnie. She wanted to tell you, but she was afraid that you would do something stupid, so she didn't tell you", Throttle said.

"I ain't mad, Throttle. Actually, I'm kinda glad she didn't tell me. I probably would have done something stupid. I probably didn't even have a chance with Charley", said Vinnie.

"Now, you know that's not true, Vincent. If you had acted like you were a gentle mouse, then maybe you would have had a date with her. Instead, you went about it the wrong way. Don't act so macho around her. That's what turned her off. With Harley, try to be charming and understanding", said Throttle.

"So, what you're saying is be like you? Listen to what the lady wants and act accordingly, right?", Vinnie asked.

"Exactly. Now you're getting it, Vincent. By the Gods, he got it!", Throttle said, laughing a bit. Vinnie laughed, too. He felt better since he had that talk with Throttle on how to treat a woman with respect.

Mars. It was once a thriving, lush planet. Now it's a desert waste land since the Plutarkians arrived and started ravishing the land for their own needs.

"Wow! Mars looks worse than the day we left it", said Vinnie.

"I know. I don't remember it being this bad when we left. I wouldn't be surprised if Carbine let it get this way. If she did, then she needs a good swift kick in the ass, female or not. General or not", Throttle said, as he followed Vinnie out of the ship with his bike.

Shortly after they arrived at Freedom Fighters HQ, they parked their bikes and went looking for Stoker.

They didn't go far, cause Stoker found them halfway into the base. "Hey mudpuppies. How was the trip?", Stoker asked.

"Next time you come with us, old man. Then you can see how the trip is", Vinnie said.

"What's with you, rookie? Cat got your tail?", asked Stoker.

"Not funny, Stoker. Vinnie has been like this since we left Earth. He's worried about if Harley will even remember him, considering it's been sometime between her rescue and us being on Earth", said Throttle.

Stoker looked at Vinnie. "I'm sorry, Vinnie. I should have been more susceptible to your feelings about Harley. We cool, bro?", Stoker asked, extending his hand out to the white furred Martian.

"Yeah, we're cool, coach. Where is Harley?", asked Vinnie, shaking Stoker's hand.

"She's in the mess hall right now, but….", said Stoker.

By the time he tried to finish, Vinnie was already out of sight.

"What's up, coach? Is there something wrong with Harley-girl that you tried to tell Vinnie?", Throttle asked.

"She doesn't remember any of us. I'm guessing she had her memory wiped clean and that could be bad news for the punk", Stoker said.

Earth. The City? The suburbs of Chicago. The place? A little area just outside of the city. Both Modo and Charley had just finished eating the fish that Modo had caught 3 hrs. earlier. They were out in the water, having fun.

Charley got her foot caught between 2 rocks out in the deep water. She couldn't get her head above the water to catch her breath.

Modo noticed Charley going under and swam to help her. He dove down and noticed her foot caught between the 2 rocks.

After 2hrs. of trying to get Charley free, he decided to blast the rocks without hurting her. Charley had already passed out from lack of oxygen.

Shortly after Modo got Charley's foot free, he headed for the surface of the water with Charley in his arms.

He took her to the beach and laid her down on her back. Then he started administering CPR. He was hoping that he could save her. Modo also knew that it would not only break his heart if she died, but the hearts of both Vinnie and Throttle. Not to mention any family she has left.

"Come on, Charley. Come back to me. Please", Modo said, as he pushed her chest down. He tried breathing into her mouth again and pushed on her chest again.

She started coughing, which meant that she was still alive. That was good for Modo, too. He didn't want to call the bros on Mars and tell them the bad news about Charley if she had died.

Modo helped Charley to sit up so she could spit out the water she had swallowed. She coughed up more than just the water. She coughed up her lunch from earlier that day, too.

"Easy, Charley. You gave me a good scare for a bit. Thought I was gonna lose you for a while. Would have made me sad", Modo said, rubbing Charley's back.

Charley looked at Modo and out of nowhere, gave him a big hug and thanked him for saving her life. "You're quite welcome, Charlene. Please be careful next time, ok", said Modo, hugging her back.

Charley pulled back from the hug and really gave him a shock. She kissed him passionately. Modo was shocked when she kissed him, but then he shrugged it off and returned the kiss just as passionately.

When they came up for air, Charley looked apologetic for kissing him. Modo stopped her before she could apologize. "Don't apologize, Charlene. Is this what you want? If it is, then we will continue and see where our blossoming relationship goes. If its not, then we won't go any further and stay strictly friends", Modo said.

"This is what I want, Modo. The question is, do you want this? I know what this will do to your friendship with Throttle. I'm not worried about Vinnie. I'm sure Throttle told him that I don't want to date him", Charley said.

"I've been wanting this for a long time, sweet Charlene. I wasn't going to push it or get in the way if you decided to date Throttle. In all honesty, I could never see you with Vinnie", said Modo. Then he kissed her again.

Back on Mars. Vinnie was pushed away by Harley. "What's wrong, Harley? Don't you recognize me? It's me, Vinnie", he said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recognize that name or you. How is it you know my name, anyway?", Harley asked.

Vinnie just stood there in total shock. How was he suppose to tell her that he use to date her and not expect to get smacked in the face. Then he remembered the mask he's wearing. He grabbed her hand and put it on the mask.

"You put this on me after taking the bandages off. You also repaired the mirror on Sweetheart. Please Harley. Please remember something familiar", said Vinnie.

He let go of her hand and she traced the outline of the mask that Vinnie wears. "It feels familiar somehow. You said I put this on you? Why would I cover up half of your face with this?", asked Harley.

"I was badly injured during the war. You walked over to me, unwrapped my bandages and put this on instead. You're also the best bike jockey on Mars", Vinnie said.

"Really? I'm that good?", Harley asked.

"Yes, you are. You kept all our bikes in tip top shape. Does any of this sound at all familiar?", replied Vinnie.

"A little. Tell me more", said Harley.

While Vinnie was tell her more about what she did for the Freedom Fighters, both Throttle and Stoker walked into the mess hall.

Stoker couldn't believe how well behaved Vinnie was being with Harley. "Well I'll be. The kid has some manners afterall", Stoker said, sitting down at the table. Throttle sat down next to Stoker.

"Vinnie and I had a long talk while we were on our way back here. I told him that if she didn't remember him, that he would have to act like he was meeting her for the first time. I'm glad it had sunk in", said Throttle.

"Me too. Why are you here, Throttle? I understand why the punk is here, but what's your reason?", asked Stoker.

Throttle sighed and looked at Stoker. "I have feelings for someone else, Stoke. She's human, too", Throttle said.

"Human? Really? What's her name?", Stoker asked.

"Charlene Davidson. She's like Harley. A good bike jockey. Keeps our bikes in running condition. And upgraded our weapons, too", said Throttle.

"Really? I have to meet her sometime. How is she around the punk?", asked Stoker.

"Shoots him down every time. He's constantly trying to get a date with her, but going about it the wrong way. Charley isn't interested in Vinnie at all. Both Modo and I have a thing for her, but….", Throttle said, looking back at Vinnie and Harley.

"But your friendship with him is stopping you from asking her out, correct?", Stoker asked.

"Yep. I know Modo is thinking the same thing. That's our whole dilemma, Stoke. Our long time friendship. Any ideas on how to avoid ending the friendship with Modo?", replied Throttle.

"Sorry bro, I don't. Have you talked with Modo and this Charley?", asked Stoker.

"With Vinnie around, no. I think he's jealous of both Modo and I", Throttle said.


	2. Chapter 2

Stoker laughed. He couldn't imagine Vinnie being jealous of his friends wanting the same girl.

"Come on Stoker. This is serious. I can't remember the last time I felt like this for someone else. Carbine and I lost that special spark we once had", said Throttle.

"Is that so, Throttle? So, the truth comes out", Carbine said, walking into the mess hall.

Both Throttle and Stoker turned around and saw a fuming Carbine walking towards them. Stoker was about to leave, but Carbine stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, Stoker. You're involved in this, too. Now sit", said Carbine.

Stoker complied and sat back down where he was. Carbine sat down next to Throttle and stared at him with an icy glare that could freeze water.

"That's right Carbine. We don't have that spark we once had when we first started dating. I'm sorry Carbine, but I don't love you any more. It took me this long to realize that. Your position in the Freedom Fighters is more important than me. I'm in love with someone else. I wish you the best in your next relationship", Throttle said. Then he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Vinnie and Harley.

Carbine sat there totally shocked at what just happened. "He dumped me? Me?", Carbine asked herself. Then she looked at Stoker.

"Who is she, Stoker? Who's the mouse he's in love with?", asked Carbine.

"She's not Martian. She's a Human. Her name is Charlene Davidson", Stoker said.

"HUMAN! I'M BEING DUMPED FOR A HUMAN!", Carbine yelled.

"Now, now. Don't going blowing this out of proportion, Carbine. You knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Throttle isn't the same mouse you remember. He has changed since being on Earth and you need to realize that and let him move on", said Stoker.

"But he dumped me for a human, Stoker! A HUMAN! I would have been fine if it was another female mouse, but a human? What she got that I don't?", asked Carbine.

"Respect, for starters. And from what I know, she doesn't think of herself first. I think I'd like to meet this miss Davidson sometime", Stoker said.

Carbine looked at him. "You seriously need some help. You know we need you here. If the Plutarkians got wind of this, then we might as well as hand the planet over to them", Carbine said.

Harley, Vinnie and Throttle heard this and looked over at Carbine. "Excuse me, Harley. I have to go smack someone", Throttle said. Then he got up and walked back over to Carbine and Stoker.

Stoker noticed that look right away. He knew what was going to happen next.

Carbine wasn't prepared for what was to come next. Throttle smacked her upside the back of the head. (See NCIS episodes for reference)

"What the hell was that for, Throttle?", asked Carbine, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"That was for being stupid, Carbine. Give the planet to those rotten stinkfish? Are you out of your fuckin' mind! If so, then go get checked, cause as long I and every Martian Mouse are still breathing, we will keep fighting for our home, whether you want to or not", said Throttle.

Stoker was shocked, to say the least. He couldn't believe that Throttle put Carbine in her place and then walked away like it was no big deal.

Stoker went up to Throttle and told him that Carbine was in need of that.

"She had it coming to her, Stoke", Throttle said. Then he looked over at Harley and Vinnie. "Mind if I head back to Earth alone, Vin? It's a bit stuffy in here", said Throttle.

"Naw, bro. Go ahead. Hey, good luck with Charley-girl. That's if she hasn't already hooked up with Modo", Vinnie said.

"Thanks, Vin. Good to see you again, Harley-girl. Take it easy, ok", Throttle said.

"Mind if I tag along, Throttle? I would like to meet this Charlene Davidson", Stoker said.

"Sure, I guess. Would you mind piloting the ship back to Earth then, coach? I need some time alone", said Throttle.

"Not at all, bro. Just let me know when you want to head back, ok", said Stoker.

Throttle nodded then left the mess hall.

Earth. The lake just outside of the city. Modo was trying his good luck again for more fish while Charley stayed on shore where it was safe. She didn't want another repeat of earlier that day.

It was getting dark by the time they started packing everything up. "Who knew that my near death experience would bring us together", Charley said, strapping the last bungee over the bundle.

"I sure didn't, but I'm glad it did. I had finally gotten the courage to ask you out while we were here, but you decided to go swimming after lunch. I was going to ask you after lunch", Modo said.

Charley looked at Modo. "Really? You should have said something sooner then", said Charley.

"I tried, but got tongue tied during lunch. Could you help me get over my little problem of blushing around women, Charlene?", asked Modo.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days later, Throttle came back from Mars, but without Vinnie. He was surprised that Vinnie decided to stay back on Mars with Harley. He had a feeling that Vincent was going to make a big jump into a serious relationship with Harley.

Vincent loved Harley with every fiber in his body. He was devastated when she was captured by the rat masquerading as a mouse, Mace.

This made Throttle a little mad cause he had no idea that Mace was a rat disguised as a mouse at the time. It wasn't 'til after the diversion that Throttle had figured it out that there was a spy among the Freedom Fighters.

As the ship touchdown in Quigley Field, both Modo and Charley were watching from the scoreboard. They looked at each other then back at the ship, anxiously waiting to see who was going to come out of the ship. Either Vinnie or Throttle was going to exit the ship first. They didn't know that it was only going to be Throttle and that Vinnie stayed behind to be with Harley.

As the ships door opened, Throttle sat on his bike. He was deep in thought. Charley could tell Throttle was very deep in thought, even from where she was. She looked at Modo with a serious look on her face. Modo looked at her with an odd look.

"You ok, Charley?", Modo asked.

"You didn't tell Throttle when he radioed us, did you?", replied Charley.

"No, I didn't. I figured all 3 of us should sit down and talk. I know he has a thing for you. That's why I didn't tell him", said Modo.

"That's very considerate of you, Modo. It's nice to know that there still are gentlemen out there. Well, in your case, a gentlemouse", Charley said, grabbing Modo's hand and squeezing it.

"Thank you, Charley. My momma raised me to respect others", Modo said, squeezing her hand back.

Throttle rode into the scoreboard and parked his bike. He took his helmet off and hung it on the handlebars.

Charley and Modo walked over to Throttle and asked why Vinnie wasn't with him.

"He opted to stay behind. He didn't want to leave Harley again. Can't really blame him. I'm just glad she's back and safe", Throttle said.

Modo was shocked to hear that Harley was back where she belongs. He had a look of relief on his face, plus a smile.

Harley took good care of the bikes for the guys. She knew it, too.

Charley looked at Modo and asked who this Harley was.

"She's a lot like you, Charley-girl. She's a bike jockey. Pretty good, too. But not as good as you. Do you remember the story we told you about the imposter among the Freedom Fighters? And how they abducted our mechanic? That was Harley. In fact, why don't I get a hold of her for you. I told her I would call her to let her know I arrived back to Earth safely. She cares for all of us", said Throttle.

"I'd love to meet her. I could give her some ideas for new weapons on Vinnie's bike, not that it needs any more", said Charley.

2 hrs. had gone by and the girls were still talking about the guys. Vinnie especially. Charley was curious as to how Harley managed to see passed Vinnie's ego.

"He can be a real sweetie when he wants to be, Charley. He just doesn't want anyone to see that side of him", Harley said.

"Is he afraid someone is going to tease him about it?", Charley asked.

"Yeah, he is. Speaking of Vinnie. He's walking my way now. I better get going. We should do this again sometime", said Harley.

"Yeah, we should. I have to tell you about his baby picture that the guys and I just happen to see one day in his wallet", said Charley.

"I'll look forward to hearing about that. Until next time, Charley. Harley out", she said.

"I had no idea that girls can talk for hours about whatever is on their minds. Maybe this is why Carbine never talked to me much. I don't have to worry about that any more", Throttle said.

"And that is why you're single again, bro", said Modo.

"What's that suppose to mean, Modo? Is there something I'm missing here? What happened while I was gone?", asked Throttle.

"Charley and I have something we need to talk to you about, Throttle. Have a seat", Modo said. Then he asked Charley to come over and have a seat next to him.

After Charley sat down next to Modo, they proceeded to talk about what had happened while Throttle and Vinnie were gone.

An hour later, they were done talking. Throttle looked crushed when Charley told him that she's dating Modo. Her heart sank at the look on Throttle's face. Modo noticed the look on Charley's face. He knew why she had that look. She felt bad for Throttle.

Modo had no idea how to deal with this kind of problem his best friend had. Modo knew that Throttle had other girlfriends when he was growing up, but Carbine was his longest relationship he's ever had.

"How did Carbine take the news when you told her your breaking up with her?", asked Modo.

"She took it like any other woman would. She yelled. To tell ya the truth, I wasn't expecting to hear that you 2 had gotten together. I've always had a crush on you, Charley. But I also knew that Modo and Vinnie did too. I also knew that Vinnie really didn't have a chance with you, Charley-girl. He's too high strung. He would have you stressed out all the time", Throttle said.

"And I'm assuming that you didn't want to start a fight with Modo over me?", Charley asked.

"Yep. I figured it would play itself out and whoever the lucky mouse was to win your heart, was going to be the better mouse. I am happy for you both. I wish you both the best", said Throttle. Then he got up from the table and headed for his room.

"Whoa, hold on, Throttle. Come on back over to the table. I wanna show you a picture of a friend of mine from college", said Charley, as she pulled out her wallet.

Throttle walked back over to the table and sat down. Charley slid the picture over to him. He picked up the picture and studied the girl.

"How old is she? And what's her name?", Throttle asked.

"She's older than you. She's 30. And her name is Michelle, but she legally changed it after we graduated last year. She lives here in Chicago and owns her own business. She's a lawyer. You'll love this, Throttle. She's a biker. In fact, she's bringing her bike in soon. I can introduce you to her, if you want", Charley said.

Throttle looked up from the picture. He had a smile on his face. "I would like that, Charley. Thank you", said Throttle.

"You're welcome, Throttle. You might want to clean up before you stop by, though. And would it be a problem to ask that you wear a shirt, if you have one", said Charley.

"I have a few Harley-Davidson shirts I can choose from. Just let me know when she's there. I'm going to hit the shower", Throttle said.

After Charley and Modo arrived at the Last Chance Garage, a customer had just shown up at the same time.

"Give me a few minutes to open the garage then you can bring your bike in", Charley told the customer. The customer just nodded.

Modo couldn't help but look the bike over. "That's a nice ride you have", Modo said.

"Thanks. Bought him last year. He's my own design that Harley-Davidson built for me. Maybe after his tune-up, I'll let ya take him for a spin", the customer said.

"That would be great! Here, why don't I roll your bike in for you", said Modo.

"What a gentleman you are. What's your name?", asked the customer.

"My name is Modo. May I ask your name?", Modo replied, taking the bike in for the customer.

"I'm Michelle. Charley's best friend from college. She didn't tell me that she had company, though", I said, taking my helmet off.

My hair was short, black with blonde highlights all through it. I stood about 5'6 and weighed around 110 lbs. I wore a red t-shirt under the black leather biker jacket. I also wore a pair of faded looking blue jeans with a worn spot at the knees.

Charley came back from her office and noticed who the customer was. "Mike? Is that really you, girl?", asked Charley.

"It's really me, Charley-girl. Why didn't you tell me that you had company? I could have come back another time", I said.

Modo looked at me. "I thought your name is Michelle?", asked Modo.

"It is, but I legally changed it to Mike after I graduated 2 yrs ago. Michelle is the feminine version of Michael. So, I changed my name to Mike. I occasionally answer to Michelle, though", I said.

"He's not just company, Mike. Do you remember me telling you about some friends of mine that are "out of town"? I wasn't kidding when I said they were out of town. Take your helmet off, Modo", Charley said.

Modo took his helmet off and revealed that he was a mouse. A rather large mouse.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding, Charley. Why didn't you just tell me the truth? Afraid that I wouldn't believe you or something?", I asked.

"Yeah, I was. Then again, you've told me about your "out of town" friends. Modo here, is from Mars. You know, the planet people think is uninhabited? It's inhabited, alright. He has one other friend here that I would like you to meet. Let me go call him and have him come over", said Charley.

She went over to the phone and proceeded to call Throttle at the 'board. She was hoping that he still wasn't in the shower when she calls him.

The Quigley Field scoreboard. Throttle's room. He was just finishing getting changed when the phone rang. He ran to the phone bare foot and answered it.

"Hello….Hey Charley-girl….really?….Let me get my boots on and I'll be there shortly….wait, what?….You told her about us?…..She didn't freak out?….Ok….see ya in 5.…bye", Throttle said. Then he hung up the phone and went back to his room to get his boots on.

Charley walked back to Modo and I. "He'll be here in 5 min. I couldn't help but notice that you have a wedding ring on. Something you wanna tell me, Mike? Hmm?", Charley asked.

"Yeah. I just got married last year to a wonderful and loving man. No children yet. He's in the military. In fact, he's a General", I said.

"Wow! You hit the jackpot, girl! Way to go! What's his name?", asked Charley.

"His name is Orion. Orion Prime", I said.

"Congrats, Mike!", Charley said, excitedly.

"Thanks, Charley", I said.

Just then the sound of a motorcycle was heard riding up to the garage. Charley knew this was going to hurt Throttle. Last Charley knew, I had been single. She was hoping that at least they could be friends.

After Throttle pulled into the garage, he shut off his bike and took his helmet off.

I couldn't get over how handsome he was. 'Wish I wasn't married right now. Damn!', I thought.

I walked over to the tan furred mouse and offered my hand. "Hi, my name is Michelle, but call me Mike. You are?", I asked.

"My name is Throttle. It's nice to meet you, Mike", Throttle said, shaking my hand.

"You too, Throttle. That's a sweet ride. Custom paint work?", I asked.

"Nope. My dad gave it to me after I graduated high school. But I'm betting yours is a custom job", said Throttle.

"And you would be correct. Its my own design built by Harley-Davidson", I said. Then I looked over at Charley.

"Be careful with my baby, Charley. He has an attitude problem. Especially if someone other than me is working on him", I said.

"Really? What kind of attitude? Couldn't be any worse than Vinnie's attitude", said Charley.

I looked at her in confusion. "Who's Vinnie? Another mouse?", I asked.

"Yep, but he's not here. He's on Mars with his girlfriend", Modo said.

"Ah, I see. Sunny is very picky about his appearance. He doesn't like his paint or engine tinkered with by no one but me. That's what I meant by attitude problem", I said.

"I DO NOT HAVE AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM, SIS!", Sunny yelled.

Both mice and Charley jumped when my bike talked. "What the hell? You didn't tell me that your bike talks, Mike!", Charley said.

"Heh, sorry", I said. Then I looked over at my bike. "Don't start with me, bro! I don't need it! Now, be good and let Charley-girl check you out, ok", I said.

"Fine. But she better not scratch my beautiful paint", said Sunny.

"Put a sock in it, Sunstreaker!", I yelled.

2 hrs. later, Charley was finished looking over Sunny's engine. "He's looks good and in working order, Mike. Is there anything else he needs, besides a good swift kick in the muffler?", asked Charley.

"There is a part I need, but you don't have it. While you were checking out Sunny, he scanned all your spare parts for the part he was looking for, and came up zero. I'll have to call a friend of mine in Oregon and see if he can send it here", I said. Then I pulled out my cell phone and hit #4 on my speed dial.

"Hello, this 'Chet. How can I help you?", asked 'Chet.

"Hey 'Chet, it's Mike. How's everything?", I replied.

"Doing good, Mike. The terror giving you problems already?", 'Chet asked.

"Sorta. He's bitching about the part he needs. I was wondering if you could send it to the repair shop here in Chicago?", I replied.

"Yeah, no problem. Just give me the name and address of the repair shop you want me to send that part. You going to install it or is your friend going to? Personally, I would feel better if you did it, since you know your way around his inner workings", said 'Chet.

"I plan on installing it myself, 'Chet. The name of the repair shop is the Last Chance Garage. The address is 1486 Miami St. Chicago, ILL. 20187", I said.

"Got it. It should arrive in about 3-5 days, depending on who I send it through", 'Chet said.

"Go with FedEx Ground. They're good about delivering by the next business day", I said.

"Ok. When are you coming to visit, Mike? Sideswipe is unbearable without his bro and sis here", said 'Chet.

"We're headin' out that way next Monday, 'Chet. Tell him that we'll be there by early Tuesday morning and for Primus sake, tell him to calm down or I'm going to smack him upside the head with your wrench", I said.

"Heh, heh. I'll tell him, Mike. See ya Tuesday. Bye", 'Chet said.

I hung up my cell phone and put it away. I told Charley that my friend is going to send the part today.

**A/N: I turned some of the Autobots into Humans except for Sunstreaker. He's Mike's bro and motorcycle. Ratchet owns an Autobody shop. Optimus is a general in the U.S. Marines. Sideswipe is working for Ratchet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Within the next few days, the part I needed for Sunny had arrived at Charley's garage.

"Hey, Mike. That part arrived from AHQ? What is that?", Charley asked.

"AHQ is short for Autobody Headquarters. It's where my friend, 'Chet, works. My other brother, Sides, also works there with 'Chet", I said, walking up to Charley.

"Just how many brothers do you have, Mike?", Charley asked, handing me the package.

I opened the box with my pocketknife and pulled out the part that Sunny was bitching about.

"Just 2. Sides, Sunny and I are triplets. Sides gets a bit anxious if we're not close enough to his location. I told 'Chet to reassure Sides that we'll be on our way Monday", I said, walking over to Sunny.

I kneeled down and started installing the part. Both mice and Charley were surprised that I even knew my way around a motorcycle engine at all.

After I was done installing the part, I got up, wiped my hands off on the rag that was sitting next to me, then looked at them. "What? You look surprised, Charley", I said.

"I am. I thought you only did simple maintenance work? Why didn't you tell me that you knew more than that?", asked Charley.

"You never asked me. Anyway, I gotta take him for a test run to make sure that part sounds good. We'll be right back", I said, getting on Sunny. I put my helmet on and started him up. I revved the engine and rode out of the garage.

While I was out with my bro, we got ambushed by some ugly lookin' thugs in cheap looking buggies. I radioed the garage and asked about these goons in buggies.

"Sounds like Limburger sent out his usual goon squad again. Send us your location and Modo and I will be there in 3 min.", Throttle said.

"Don't worry about coming to help. We can handle them, Throttle. We'll be back very shortly. Mike out", I said.

After I cut the comm. link, Sunny and I started taking out buggy after buggy 'til there was only some greasy guy on a 3 wheeler.

"What is that? And I hope he doesn't get grease on my paint", Sunny said.

I kicked him in the muffler and he growled at me. "Stuff it, bro. I'll give ya a good waxing after we get back to the garage if you take him out right now", I said.

"Hot wax? And buffing, too?", asked Sunny.

"Yes! Just take that greasy galoot out before I change my mind and call Throttle", I said.

Sunny activated his missile launcher and destroyed Greasepit's 3 wheeler with him on it, to pieces. His body parts scattered everywhere on the streets.

"Damn, bro. I said take him out, not kill him or blow him up into tiny pieces", I said.

"All I did was take him out. You didn't specify how you wanted him taken out. The way I look at it, I did your friends a favor", Sunny said.

I thought about it, and he was right. Sunny did do them a favor, to some degree.

"Let's get back to the garage and I'll get that hot wax ready", I said.

We turned around and headed back to the garage. The test run was great and his weapons were outstanding.

"Your weapons are still flawless as ever, Sunny. Ratchet keeps them in operational condition. He's good at what he does, that's for sure", I said.

"It's not just him, sis. You do a bang up job, too. I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that you married Prime. You didn't do it cause of his position in the military, did you?", asked Sunny.

I put the breaks on right there in the middle of the street. I took my helmet off as well as got off. I stood there in complete and utter shock at what he just asked me.

"How dare you even say something like that, Sunstreaker! I fell in love with him the moment I laid eyes on him. Military rank means nothing to me. We met when he was on leave. From then on, it was nothing more than love at first sight. I can't wait to see his reaction when I tell him you said that about him", I said, walking back.

Sunny started up his engine and rode to my side. "Aw, come on sis. I just had to be sure it wasn't due to his position. You're not the first person to try and con their way onto our team. Not that you would con your way. Ratchet and Prowl had a good feeling about you when Prime introduced you to us. We worry about what happens to Prime", Sunny said.

I stopped walking and looked at Sunny. "He's a big boy, Sunny. He can take care of himself. Speaking of Prowl. What is he doing to keep his cover from getting blown?", I asked.

"Working at the police station here in Chicago. He goes by the name Paul Prowler. He's a detective in their Homicide unit. From what I heard, he may not leave once the mission is complete", said Sunny.

"Really? I don't know if Ratchet told you this or not, but your Autobot body can't be repaired. It was blown to tiny pieces after the last Jet Judo you and Sides pulled off. You're stuck being my motorcycle", I said.

"It's cool. I like being this way. Gives us a chance to really bond as brother and sister", Sunny said.

"Who are you and what have you done with my bro? You really don't mind being a motorcycle?", I asked.

"Not at all. I would like to have Ratchet put in a hologram projector so I can use it when you're not with me", said Sunny.

"I'll have to call him and ask if he could do it when we get back to Oregon. In the meantime, let's head back to the garage", I said, getting back on.

Last Chance Garage. Throttle and Modo were standing outside the garage when Sunny and I pulled up. After I got off, Throttle asked what the explosion was.

"Oh that? That was Greasepit going up in flames. 3 wheeler and all", I said, taking my helmet off. I hung it on the handle bars.

"Before I forget, someone named Paul called here for you, Mike. Wanted to know if him and Orion could stop by and talk with you", Modo said.

"What did you tell him?", I asked.

"I told him you would call him and let him know", said Modo.

"Thanks Modo. I'll go call him right now", I said, heading inside.

"Hold on a minute, Mike. Who is Paul and why are you giving him Charley's repair number?", asked Throttle.

I turned around and looked at Throttle. "I didn't give him Charley's number. He has my cell number and I forgot to bring it with me. And Paul happens to be a friend of mine working with the Chicago PD, in the Homicide unit", I said.

Throttle crossed his arms over his massively chiseled chest. He didn't believe me.

"Charley knows most of the CPD, and she's never heard of any Paul Prowler in the Homicide unit. Who is he really?", Throttle asked.

"I told you who he is. He was transferred from Oregon PD, Throttle. Now, if we're done here, I'm going to grab my cell phone and call my friend", I said, turning around and walking inside.

"We're done here and so are you. I don't like your presence here. You're spooking Charley, making me suspicious and Modo is leery of you. I would like you to leave. Now", said Throttle.

Charley walked out just in time to see Throttle telling me to leave. "What's going on here, Throttle?", Charley asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm asking your "friend" to leave. I don't like the way she spooks you, Charley-girl", Throttle said.

"That's not for you to decide, Throttle. Yeah, she spooks me a bit, but that's the way she's always been. Modo seems to like her", said Charley.

I looked at Charley. "It's ok, Charley. I don't want to cause any bad blood between all of you. I'll get my cell phone and Sunny and I will head out. Come by the office anytime, Charley", I said. Then I looked at Modo. "It was nice to meet you, Modo. I wish all guys were as sweet as you. Maybe sometime we'll catch a ball game", I said.

"That would be great. Thank you. Take care of that bike, you hear", Modo said.

I smiled and headed inside to get my cell phone and grab my bro.

"What's going on, sis? Why are we leaving? Everything ok?", Sunny asked.

"No, everything is not ok. Throttle thinks I shouldn't be here cause I spook Charley and make him suspicious, so we're heading out after I call Paul", I said.

**A/N: I turned some of the Autobots into Humans except for Sunstreaker. He's Mike's bro and motorcycle. Ratchet owns an Autobody shop. Optimus is a general in the U.S. Marines. Sideswipe is working for Ratchet.**


	5. Chapter 5

I called Orion first to let him know that him and Paul should meet me at my building. "What is wrong, love? You sound a bit upset", Orion said.

"The understatement of the year, babe. Remember me telling you about my friend, Charley, who runs the Last Chance Garage? Well, it seems her "friend", Throttle, doesn't like me and didn't want me around any more. So, you and Paul just come on over to my building. Sunny and I will be waiting. Love you, Orion", I said.

"Love you too, Mike. I'll get Paul and we'll be there soon. Be careful", said Orion.

"I will", I said. Then ended the call. Then I proceeded to call Paul and let him know there was a change of plans.

"Hello?", Paul said.

"Hey Prowler. How's work in the Homicide unit?", I asked.

"Hi Mike. It's great! I'm hoping that Prime will let me stay after this mission is over", said Paul.

I laughed a bit. "That's up to him, but I'm glad you're enjoying it there. I'm calling cause there is a change in plans. Prime is coming to pick you up and then you 2 are coming to my building for status reports", I said.

"What happened? I thought we all agreed to meet at your friends' garage", Paul said.

"That was the plan, but her biker friend didn't like my presence there, so Sunny and I left. I didn't want to cause problems", I said.

"That was a good idea. Have you heard from the rest of the guys back at the base by chance?", asked Paul.

"No, I haven't", I said.

"Ok. I'll be waiting for Prime to show up. We'll see you soon, Mike", Paul said.

"Ok Paul. Take it easy", I said.

"You too", said Paul. Then I ended that call.

Just as I was putting my phone away, it rang. I looked at who was calling. It was my best friend, Jake. I answered it.

"Hey J-dawg. What's crackin'?", I asked.

"Not a whole lot. You hear from Prime and Prowl yet, chica?", Jake replied.

"Just called them a few min. ago. Why? What's up?", I asked.

"Got reports of the 'Cons in your vicinity", said Jake.

"Really? Guess they're making their presence known sooner than expected. Ok. I'll call Prime and let him know. Thanks for the heads up", I said.

"No prob, chica. Say hi to Sunny for me", Jake said.

"I will Jake. Later", I said. Then I hung up. I went through my recent calls list and found Prime. I called him back and told him what Jake told me.

"Is he sure about those reports, Mike? I haven't heard anything", Orion said.

"He's sure, love. Unfortunately, I don't have the equipment with me to distinguish them from their Human selves. 'Chet forgot to give it to me. Let me ask Sunny and see if he's seen anything then I'll get back to you", I said.

"Ok, Mike. If they are in your area, be careful, ok. I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt", said Orion.

"I can handle myself, Orion. I have my brother with me, remember", I said.

"I know, which is why I want you to be careful", Orion said.

I gave in even though I knew both Sunny and I could handle ourselves.

"We'll be careful, babe. I promise", I said.

"Alright. I just picked up Paul. We're on our way to you now. See you in about 45 min.", said Orion.

"Ok, stud. See you both soon. Love you and be careful", I said.

"Love you too, Mike", Orion said. Then I hung up.

"Hey bro, you happen to scan for the 'Cons? Jake said they've been reported in our vicinity", I said.

"I did do a scan, sis. But I haven't seen them in either form. Jake sure of his findings?", Sunny asked.

"Yeah, he is", I said.

"Then he's mistaken. No 'Cons here, sis", said Sunny.

"Ok, bro. Thanks for trying though", I said.

45 min. later, both Paul and Orion showed up at my law firm. Orion parked the military jeep, (no, it's not Hound) and they both walked into the lobby. I was waiting for them in the lobby. I smiled at them and walked up to my husband. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I missed you, beautiful", whispered Orion.

I looked in his gorgeous blue eyes. "I know you did, handsome. I believe we all have some talking to do about the 'Cons?", I said, stepping back from him.

"I believe you're right. Shall we?", Orion said, letting me go first.

I nodded then had them follow me up to my office on the top floor.

After we got off the elevator, I used a keyless remote to unlock my office door. Paul was shocked that I wasn't using a lock and key to open my office door.

"I installed this after purchasing the building. I have trust issues with some of my employees", I said, opening the door.

I walked in and stepped aside so Paul and Orion could walk in. I shut the door and walked over to my desk and sat behind it.

Both Orion and Paul sat down in the chairs in front of my desk.

"Alright gentlemen. Who would like to start first?", I asked, leaning back in my chair.

I put my feet up on my desk and crossed them. They were surprised that I was so relaxed with them here.

"Just recently, we got a dispatcher that could have been a dead ringer for Soundwave's Human self. His name is Scott and he keeps to himself. Very quiet, too. But when he does talk, it's very low. Almost like your voice, Orion", Paul said.

"Hmm, where was he transferred from, Paul?", I asked.

"That's the strange thing, Mike. He, too, was transferred from Oregon PD. I've been keeping an eye on him since he showed up", said Paul.

"Good idea, Paul. I'll do a background check on him later tonight. If your Captain found out what you were up to, he'd fire you. This way, he won't know and you can go about your job like normal", I said. Paul nodded.

I looked at Orion and smiled. I loved him so much. And I knew he loved me just as much. I could feel it in my heart.

"Thank you, Paul. Before you give your report, Orion. I thought I should bring this up. Something that I couldn't believe my own brother would ask", I said, shaking my head back and forth.

"What did he say, Mike? Whatever he said obviously still has you bothered greatly", said Orion.

I looked up at my husband and nodded my head yes. "He had the nerve to ask me if I married you cause of your rank. I told him that rank means nothing to me when it came to you. I understand that he was looking out for your well-being, but you're perfectly capable of doing that yourself. If I had done what he thought I was doing, and you somehow knew, I don't think you would have married me", I said.

"And you would be correct, Mike. I would not have if I knew you were just using me. I had 'Chet secretly put you through a lie detector test while he was giving you a physical. You were telling the truth about how you felt about me. I was relieved to know that you had not lied", Orion said.

I smiled at him. "I'm glad you believe me, love. Now, let's hear your report", I said.

"Blaster, AKA, Brian showed up early this morning to my office and reported no signs of the Decepticons. But he did say that a couple of twins were walking out of an electronics store. He could have sworn it was Rumble and Frenzy in their Human forms, but he wasn't certain", said Orion.

"Where is Brian now? Maybe he can come give a description of them", I said.

"He went back to some nightclub he's working at. He told me after the mission is over, he wants to stay there", Orion said.

"He doesn't feel appreciated around the base, Prime. You know that. Paul knows that. Everyone who doesn't like his choice of music knows that. Can you really blame him?", I said.

"Point made. When we get back to base, I'll have a talk with him", said Orion.

"Maybe I better do that, hon. I planned to go clubbing tonight, any way. I need a night to unwind and have some fun", I said.

"Just don't come back to the house drunk. Remember the reception party?", Orion said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head back and forth. "I can't believe you would bring that up again. That was 2 yrs. ago", I said.

"And not the best to start a marriage. You spent our honeymoon sleeping off your immense hangover", said Orion.

I was appalled. I couldn't believe he brought that up in front of Paul. I wanted to hide under my desk and never come back out. I was also embarrassed. That's exactly what I did, too. I hid under my desk.

"Um,…nothing personal Prime, but I really didn't want to hear this", Paul said.

"I apologize, Paul. You're right. What happened should have stayed strictly between Mike and I", Orion said. Then he got up and walked around my desk.

He pulled me out from under my desk and smiled at me. "I am so sorry for embarrassing you, Mike. I should have known better. Forgive me?", asked Orion.

I smiled back. "Of course I forgive you. You know I can't stay mad at you for long. Hopefully, Ian is keeping everything under control back at base", I said.

Orion knew that I had given Ironhide the Human name Ian after one of my favorite actors, Ian Ziering.

"I called him after I got off the phone with you. Everything is still in one piece and under control", Orion said.

"Good to know. And I hope you left Jake as his 2IC?", I said.

"Of course. Everyone knows that running the base is a 2 mech job. I just wish the Dinobots weren't on Dinobot Island training right now. We could use them right now", said Orion.

"Uh, heh, they would stick out like a sore thumb, babe. Think about it. Giant metal dinosaurs walking around the city? That would bring unwanted questions", I said.

Orion thought about it for a bit, then realized I was right. It would bring unwanted questions.

"So, what do we do then?", Orion asked.

"What about Mirage? Is he available?", I replied.

Orion looked to Paul, then back to me. "Mirage left the team 5 yrs. ago. I thought you knew", said Orion.

I shook my head no. I was also shocked that he left the Autobots that long ago.

"I understand that he really didn't fit in with the team, but that didn't mean that no one liked him. So, why did he leave?", I asked.

"He missed his old life before the war back on Cybertron. According to his file, he lived with the upper class of Autobots", Paul said.

I looked at Paul in shock. "Really? I didn't know that there was anything like that on Cybertron. I always thought it was Autobots and Decepticons. And everything in between. Like merchants, doctors, gladiators and the like. I never knew that there were even an 'upper class' type of Autobot", I said.

"A lot of us didn't know that, either. We were just as shocked as you are right now. Anyway, I'd like to meet this 'friend' of Charley's that said he didn't like your presence at her garage", Orion said.

"Let me call her and find out if it's cool to stop by, and hope he's getting an earful from his friend about respect", I said. Then I pulled out my cell phone and hit #10 on my speed dial.

"Last Chance Garage. Modo speaking. How may I help you?", Modo asked.

"Hey big fella. Charley busy?", I replied.

"Not real busy, Michelle. I'll get her for you", said Modo.

"Ok, thanks", I said.

As I waited for Charley to pick up the phone, someone called my office. I looked at Paul and asked him to answer my phone for me.

"This is Michelle Prime's office. This is Paul Prowler speaking. How may I help you?", asked Paul.

The person on the other end of the call wouldn't identify themselves or why they wanted to talk with me.

"I'm sorry, but unless this is about business you have with her, she is unavailable. Give me your number and I will pass the message to her when she becomes available", Paul said.

"That's ok. I'll call back another time. Thank you", the stranger said. Then they hung up.

Charley was just finishing up on a '67 Olds when Modo came up to her and told her that I was on the phone.

"Thank you, Modo, honey. I was hoping she would call after what Throttle said to her", Charley said, wiping her hands on the rag.

She walked into her office and picked up the receiver. "Hey Mike. Everything ok?", Charley asked.

"Yeah, everything's cool. My Husband would like to come and talk with Throttle about what he said to me. Is he still there?", I replied.

Charley looked at Modo and he nodded his head yes.

"Yeah, he's still here. He's been on my computer since you left. Something about his girlfriend back on Mars", said Charley.

"Who in their right mind would date such an ass like him?", I asked.

"I hear she's just like him, but worse. Anyway, yeah, come on by with your husband. I'd like to meet him. He sounds like a real nice guy", Charley said.

"He is. You can also meet my friend, Paul, too", I said.

"Great! Please, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, please don't bring that nutcase of a brother with you", said Charley.

"Heh, no problem, Charley-girl. We'll be there in about 30 min.", I said.

"See ya in 30. Bye", Charley said. Then she hung up the phone.

"Modo, go get Throttle from my spare room. I wanna have a talk with him before Mike shows up", said Charley.

_What is Charley going to say to Throttle for the way he treated Mike? Will he apologize to Mike or will he have words with Mike's husband, Orion? _


	6. Chapter 6

After I hung up the phone, I noticed Paul had this strange look on his face. I put my cell phone away and asked him what was wrong.

"You had the strangest call from someone a few minutes ago. They wouldn't leave a name or number", Paul said.

"They don't need to, Paul. I have caller ID on the phone. You didn't look before you picked up the phone, did you?", I asked.

He looked down at the CID screen, then back at me. "Apparently, I didn't. I am so sorry, Mike. It's an automatic thing to just pick up the phone without looking. Who is this Limburger fella calling you?", replied Paul.

I looked at my CID screen and shrugged. "No clue, but I'm going to find out right now", I said, picking up the receiver. I dialed the number.

"Hello? This is Lawrence Limburger", he said.

"Ah, Mr. Limburger. I'm sorry I missed your call. Is there something I can help you with today?", I asked.

"I was wondering if I could meet with you?", replied Limburger.

"I'm not working today. This is my day off, but let me look at my schedule and see what I can do", I said.

"This is rather important. My business is going down the drain, as it were, due to my building being torn down constantly. I was wondering if I could take the people responsible to court?", Limburger asked.

"Hmm. I would have to see some kind of proof that this happens on a daily basis. Do you have surveillance tapes or something that proves that what you say is happening?", I replied.

"Yes, I do. If you would like, I can have one of my employees bring it to you", said Limburger.

"No need, Mr. Limburger. I'll pick it up on my way to see a friend. I will view the tape when I get back to my office in the morning. Then I will get back to you on if you have a case or not", I said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Prime. I greatly appreciate this. I will see you soon. Again, thank you", Limburger said.

"No thanks needed 'til I review the tape and see if there is a case. I will see you in 10 min.", I said.

"I will be waiting. Good bye", said Limburger. Then I hung up the phone.

"That was very…odd. A building crumbling constantly. Either its very shoddy workmanship or someone enjoys making him miserable. Either way, I have to do what is necessary in order to see if he has a case", I said to myself.

Orion noticed that I had been talking to myself out loud. "Everything ok, Mike? You look like you're not sure if you should look into this", said Orion.

I looked up at him. "It sounds too iffy. Like maybe…I don't know. I'll review the tape then decide if I'm even going to take the case, if there is one", I said.

"Would it help if you had someone with you when you view the tape? Maybe bounce ideas off", Orion said.

"You volunteering, Prime?", I asked.

"Either I or Paul or if you would like, both of us will view the tape with you. Your choice", said Orion.

"Let me think about it, then I'll get back to you. Right now, I need to pick up the tape, then we'll head over to the garage", I said, heading for my office door.

Both Orion and Paul followed me to Limburger's Tower. I told them I wouldn't be long. The nodded then I went in.

I was still debating on whether or not I should take the case, but I told Limburger I would look into it.

As I made it up to Limburger's office door, I straightened myself and knocked on the door.

Limburger got up from his desk and came to answer his door. He opened it and was surprised to see a beautiful woman at his door.

"Ah, you must be Mrs. Prime. Please do come in", said Limburger, as he moved to the side.

I walked in so he could close the door. He seemed nice, but the smell had to go. I waved my hand in front of my face.

He turned around and noticed that I was waving my hand in front of my face. "I apologize for the smell, Mrs. Prime. Something had crawled into the air conditioning and died. The smell hasn't been located yet", Limburger said.

"Quite alright. I just came for the surveillance tapes. My ride is waiting for me downstairs", I said.

"Of course. I won't keep you waiting long", said Limburger.

After I received the tapes, I bid him farewell and that I would get back in contact with him after reviewing the tapes.

After I got back to my car, I put the tapes in the back then walked over to Orion and Paul.

"So?", asked Orion.

"I got the tapes, babe. Let's just head on over to the garage, ok", I said. Then I walked back to my car, got in, started it up and left. Orion and Paul followed me to the garage.

The 3 of us arrived at Charley's garage. We pulled up and shut the engines off. I got out of my car and both Orion and Paul did the same.

I walked over to the garage door and looked in. Charley was under her recent customer's vehicle. I walked over to the truck and knocked on it.

Charley pulled herself out from under it. "Hey Mike. I'm sorry for the way Throttle treated you", Charley said, wiping her hands off.

"Don't worry about it, Charley. If he had known me as long as you have, then he wouldn't have been so quick to judge me", I said.

Charley got up from the floor and asked me if I brought my husband with me.

"Of course I did, Charley. I also brought my friend, Paul. If you can take some time to meet them, that would be great", I said.

"Of course. I needed to take a break, anyway", said Charley.

She followed me outside to meet my husband and friend.

"Is that Mike's friend from school, Prime?", Paul asked.

"I'm assuming it is, Paul", Orion said.

Charley and I walked up to them. "Charley, I would like you to meet my husband, Orion Prime. Orion, this is my friend from school, Charley", I said.

"Its nice to meet you, ma'am. I've heard a lot about you", said Orion, shaking Charley's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, as well, Mr. Prime. Please, call me Charley", she said.

"Charley, I'd also like you to meet my friend, Paul. He's a transfer from the Oregon Police Department. Paul, this is my friend, Charley", I said.

Paul shook her hand like Orion had. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Charley", Paul said.

"You as well, Paul. So, I hear you're working with the Homicide unit. How do you like it?", asked Charley.

"Very…interesting, to say the least. Its different than the unit I was working with in Oregon", said Paul.

"What unit were you working with in Oregon, Paul? If you don't mind me asking", Charley asked.

"I was working with the SVU unit. It was a big transition from there to the Homicide Unit here", Paul said.

Charley was shocked when Paul mentioned the SVU Unit. He didn't look like the type to deal with children and the elderly. To Charley, Paul looked like the type to take down the perp and arrest him or her on sight.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it, Paul. And what do you do, Mr. Prime?", said Charley, looking at Orion.

"I'm a General in the U.S. Marine Corp., Charley. I'm sure Mike told you", Orion said.

"If she did, then I probably forgot. I've been rather busy as of late. I also apologized to Mike for the way Throttle treated her. Mike has always been a bit different, but that's how she is. Right Mike?", Charley said, looking at me.

I nodded my head then went back inside. "Where you headed, Mike?", asked Orion.

"Thought I'd see what I can do with the truck inside. I am a mechanic, too, babe", I said. Then walked back inside and over to the truck.

While I was under the truck trying to finish what Charley was working on, I heard someone walking up.

I slid myself out from under the truck to see who had walked up. Not the person I expected to see.

"I thought I told you to get out of here. You're not welcome in this garage. Now, I suggest you get the steppin' or I forcefully throw you out", Throttle said.

Prime and Paul were watching what was transpiring inside the garage.

Charley also noticed and was getting rather upset at the way Throttle was treating me…again.

All 3 of them walked into the garage and stood there, with their arms crossed.

"May I ask why you're trying to manhandle my wife?", Orion asked.

Throttle looked at Orion and just sneered at him.

"I don't care if she's the fuckin' tooth fairy! She leaves on her own or I throw her ass through the door myself!", yelled Throttle.

"I don't like your attitude, Mr. Treat my wife with respect or I do it,…..my way", said Orion.

I looked at my husband with shock. "Orion, sweetie. I can handle him myself. I know you're trying to help, but I really don't need it", I said.

Prime nodded and kept quiet. He knew I could handle my own in a fight. He watched Ian and I spare one day. He saw me wipe the floor with him.

I refused to leave the garage like Throttle told me to. I just grinned at him with the famous Sideswipe grin.

That all but pissed Throttle off. He tried to hit me, but I ducked and punched him in the midsection and he bowed over in pain. When I moved out of the way, I kneed him in the face and pushed him over. He fell to the floor, out cold.

_A/N:CID=Caller ID_


	7. Chapter 7

About 2 hrs. later, Throttle had finally come around but he noticed that he wasn't on the garage floor where I had left him. He was laying on Charley's sofa.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his face. "What the hell happened? How did I end up on the sofa?", asked Throttle.

I was sitting in the recliner, reading a magazine when Throttle asked what had happened. I turned his way and smiled.

"I happened, asshole! And I'll do it again if you come near me!", I said, almost growling.

"Mike, that will be enough. I will not have you get into another fight", Orion said, walking in from the kitchen.

I looked over towards my husband. "Aw, but Orion, honey….", I said.

"You heard me, Michelle. No more fighting", said Orion.

I looked down at the floor in defeat. "Ok, Orion. I promise. No more fighting", I said.

Orion walked over to me and handed me a root beer and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, Mike. I don't want to see you get hurt, sweetheart. Oh, by the way, Paul wants to talk to you in the kitchen. I'll talk with him", Orion said, pointing at Throttle.

I nodded my head and got up from the recliner. I took a swig of my root beer then headed for the kitchen to talk with Paul.

Charley's kitchen.

I saw Paul sitting down at the kitchen table and he motioned me to sit with him.

I pulled out the chair and sat down. "What's up, Prowler?", I asked.

"I hate that nickname", Paul said, shaking his head back and forth.

I smiled. "I know, that's why I call you that. Jazz told me that you hate that nickname", I said.

He rolled his eyes. "I should have known. Anyway, I viewed that tape you got from that Limburger fellow. You're not going to believe who is responsible for his tower coming down", said Paul.

"Who?", I asked.

"That guy out there in the living room that your friend and Prime are talking with are responsible for Limburger's tower coming down. Apparently, they do it on a daily basis. I also went back to your office and called Limburger. That's how I know they do it on a daily basis", Paul said.

"Hmm. Thanks Paul. I appreciate what you did for me. You saved me a lot of time and a lot of coffee. I need to go talk to Limburger myself. Let Prime know that I'll be back soon", I said, getting up from the table.

I headed out the back of the kitchen and out the back of the garage. I walked to Limburger's tower and noticed that it had already been brought down. As I was walking, I noticed 2 bikers heading for the Last Chance Garage.

I took out my cell phone and called Prime.

"Yes Mike", Prime said.

"You and Paul might want to leave soon. Paul had told me that Throttle and his friends are responsible for Limburger Tower going down everyday. Paul viewed the tape I had picked up before we showed up at the garage", I said.

Prime looked at Throttle. "Really? Ok, thank you, Mike. I'll get Paul and we'll meet you back at your office in 20 min", said Orion.

"Ok, babe. 20 min. No later", I said. Then I hung up the phone.

I walked over to Limburger as he was crawling out from under what was left of his tower. I helped him to his feet and dusted him off.

He looked at me and smiled. "Why, hello Mrs. Prime. Have you had the chance to look over the tapes?", Limburger asked.

"My friend, Paul went over the tape for me. He told me that Charley's biker friends do this to you on a daily basis. And apparently, he was right. I saw 2 bikers leaving here before I walked up", I said.

"Yes, they are. Those Martian miscreants are the reason why my tower keeps coming down. They enjoy watching my misery", said Limburger.

"And, if I may ask, why are they doing this in the first place? People don't just destroy buildings and other things for the hell of it, Limburger", I said.

"That is true, Mrs. Prime. I'll share something with you. Something that only those bothersome bikers know. I'm not from this planet. I, too, am an alien", Limburger said, as he took his mask off.

I was a bit shocked to see that he was some kind of humanoid fish.

"May I ask what you are, Limburger?", I asked.

"I am a Plutarkian. I will be honest with you. I was sent here to strip mine this city and any other city I can get my fins on and send it to a holding bin up in space. But those bothersome biker mice have thwarted my plans every time. But, seeing as you don't seem bothered by what I am and what you now know, I hope you will still help me", said Limburger.

"Of course I'll still help you. I've had a problem with the tan furred one since I showed up to see Charley. If we nail just one of them, great. All 3, bonus", I said.

We shook hands to seal the deal and I also offered Limburger a job at my law firm.

"You are offering me a job? Even though, you know what I am and what I was sent to Earth to do?", asked Limburger.

"What you are and what you were sent to Earth to do, does not bother me, Limburger. If you accept this job offer, you will be my partner at my law firm", I said.

"Partner, huh? Sounds intriguing. Ok, I accept your job offer, Mrs. Prime", Limburger said.

"Please call me Mike, short for Michelle", I said, shaking his hand again.

20 min. later, both Limburger and I had just walked up to my building just as both Prime and Paul had arrived.

"Orion, Paul. I'd like you to meet Lawrence Limburger. He's going to be my partner here at my law firm. Limburger, I'd like you to meet my husband, General Orion Prime and my friend, officer Paul Prowler", I said, introducing everyone.

They all shook hands then we all went inside and took the elevator to my office.

"Are you going to help him with his case even though he's now working for you?", Paul asked.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I am, Paul. I'd like you to sit 2nd chair to me. You know the law as much as I do. You don't need to be a lawyer to know the law", I said.

"I'm honored to sit 2nd chair to you, Mike. I'll let my boss know when you find out the court hearing", said Paul.

Over the next few days, both Limburger and I watched from a distance as his tower came down again, but this time I had a camcorder and took footage of the 3 Biker Mice taking down an empty tower.

After I turned off the camcorder, both Limburger and I went back to my office building and viewed the tape. We didn't know that we were being watched by the same bikers that we were watching.

But what they didn't know was that they were being watched by a friend of mine from on top of the nearest building rooftop.

I heard my cell phone ringing and answered it.

"Hello?", I said.

"Mike, this is CJ. I tagged one of the bikes, so we'll be able to hear everything that they say", CJ said.

"Great! Thanks, CJ. Be sure to let Paul know, too. He's helping me on this case, as well", I said.

"I will, Mike. Hey, we still on for tonight?", asked CJ.

"Of course. Come by my office around 8:30p and we'll head out. If Jazz happens to be in town, like I think he is, bring him too. He loves to go clubbing", I said.

"Will do, Mike. Later", CJ said.

"Later CJ", I said. Then I ended the call.

_A/N:CID=Caller ID_


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night, CJ and Jazz came by my office at the time I set. I told Prime and Paul that I would be gone all night with CJ and Jazz and if they could watch out for the Biker Mice while we're out clubbing.

"Just don't come home drunk, ok Mike. And please don't drive home, either. Call if you need a ride home", Prime said.

"Stop worrying about me, babe. I have CJ and Jazz with me. And I don't plan to get drunk, just have fun", I said.

"We'll take good care of her, Prime. Just chill", Jazz said.

I looked at Jazz. I couldn't believe he just told Prime to chill. "That wasn't cool, Jake. You don't tell my husband to chill", I said.

"My bad. Sorry chica", said Jazz. Then he looked at Prime and apologized.

"Quite alright. I know Mike is your friend, Jazz. Get out of here, you 3. Go have fun. We'll take care of everything. Just remember what I said, Mike", said Prime.

"I will, babe. I love you", I said.

"I love you too, Mike", Prime said.

After we left, Paul couldn't believe that Prime let me go clubbing. "You really trust her to come back sober, Prime? Do you remember what happened during the wedding reception?", Paul asked.

"I remember what happened, Prowl. And I think she does too, which is why she hasn't touched an alcoholic drink since then. Besides, someone has to be the designated driver of the 3 of them. She knew they would be drinking tonight", said Prime.

"Are you going to reprimand her if she comes back drunk tonight?", Paul asked.

"Reprimand her, no. I can't run her life for her, Prowl. I learned that the very first day we started dating. She smacked me for telling her what to do, so I don't dare do it again", Prime said.

"I'm sorry, but did you say that she had smacked you and she's not in the holding cells back at the base? I figured you would have told her about the repercussions for hitting you", said Paul.

"I did tell her, Prowl. That smack across the face didn't warrant a trip to the holding cells. Now, if it had been more severe like disobeying a direct order, then I would have her in the holding cells. She's a woman _you_ don't want to cross", said Prime.

"She's that strong?", Paul asked in shock.

"Yes, she is. She wipe the floor with Ironhide several times. The Dinobots, too. After this mission is over, why don't you go a few rounds with her", Prime said.

"Uh,…about that, Prime. I was kind of hoping to stay with the Chicago PD after the mission. I really enjoy working for them. They're a bunch of nice people", said Paul.

"You're asking to resign from the Autobots, Prowl?", asked Prime.

"Yes, I am. Right after the mission is over. I actually like being in this form vs. being an Autobot, but I also know that you need me on the team, too", Paul said.

"It's your choice, Prowl. I respect your choice, but just be sure to call when you can", Prime said.

"I will, Prime. I even plan to stop by on my days off, which happens to be weekends", said Paul.

"I won't tell Mike this unless you want me to", said Prime.

"I want to tell her, myself. I know Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will relish the idea of me not being around HQ after this", Paul said.

"As long as Mike is around, I think they'll stay out of trouble", Prime said.

"Let's hope you're right, Prime", said Paul.

The Wolf Lounge. Downtown Chicago. 9p. The 3 of us just arrived at the club. We noticed that the place was packed. Jazz had drove us but used his holoform, so it wouldn't look like no one was driving.

He looked for a place to park, and couldn't find a single open spot. "Why not try out on the street, Jake", I said.

"Ok. Let's hope there's an open spot that's not too far away from the club. Ratchet hasn't perfected my holoform yet. I can only go 30 ft. from my vehicle mode and lasts only for about 6hrs.", Jazz said.

"Maybe I can take a look later tonight and see if I can perfect it for ya", I said.

"That would be great, chica. Thanks", said Jazz.

"No problem, Jake. That's what friends are for", I said. Then I turned to CJ. "If someone asks you what CJ stands for, its Cliff Jones, ok. Don't want to scare people", I said.

"Not a problem, Mike, or would you prefer I call you Michelle instead?", asked CJ.

"Mike, please. I don't go by my full name that often, CJ. Now, let's go in and have some fun tonight", I said, getting out of the car.

Jazz's holoform was 6'2", weighed 225, messy blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes hidden behind a sweet pair of shades. He looked like he stepped right out of the 90's. He was dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans, black Harley T-shirt and a pair of black studded biker boots. He looked awesome. He really knew how to dress, even if it was just a holoform.

CJ was dressed in a red t-shirt that said 'Hitting hard and taking names', black jeans and black biker boots. He stood 5'9", weighed 215, and he had brown hair cut in a military fashion. Unlike Jake, he liked to look halfway decent where his hair was concerned.

I had been wearing my work clothes and didn't have much time to get cleaned up and changed. I was wearing a grey pant suit with black studded biker boots. Not the best footwear for a grey pant suit, but that's what I enjoyed wearing when I work. Never know when I was going to be doing any running out of my building.

2a rolled around and both Jake and CJ were beyond plastered. They were shitfaced to the point I had to carry them out to Jazz's vehicle form. There was no way I was going to be able to drive them back to my building as long was Jazz was shitfaced drunk. So, I pulled out my cell phone and called my husband.

"I need you come get both Jazz and Cliffjumper from the club, babe. I won't be able to drive Jazz's vehicle mode back 'cause he's so shitfaced drunk. Any chance Hoist is in the city?", I asked.

"He might be, but I'm not sure. You know I'm going to ask this, but did you do any drinking tonight, love?", Prime replied.

"One after we got inside. From then on, it was strictly water and soda. I knew I would be dragging their sorry asses out of the club tonight", I said.

"I'm proud of you for staying sober tonight, Mike. I'll be right there to pick them up and I'll call Hoist and see if he can pick up Jazz's vehicle mode from the club", said Prime.

"Thanks love. I'll see you soon", I said. Then I hung up the phone.

After I put my cell away, I looked at both Jazz and CJ and shook my head back and forth. I couldn't believe that they got completely shitfaced tonight. Jazz, I knew got drunk, but I've never seen CJ get drunk. Even back at the base, he never got drunk. He's probably worse than he is when he's sober. Who knows.

After a while of waiting for Hoist to show up, my loving husband arrived. He saw how drunk both Jazz and Cliffjumper were.

Prime pulled up and shut the jeep off. Then got out and walked up to us. I smiled at him and nodded. He wanted to laugh outright, but didn't. Instead, he looked down at Jazz and Cliffjumper and shook his head back and forth. Then he looked at me.

"I'm glad you're not drunk, Mike. And I sure didn't expect Jazz to be this drunk. Cliffjumper, maybe", Prime said.

"You'd think Jazz would know better considering he's what, 3IC", I said.

"Yes, you would think he would know better, but it is his day off. What he chooses to do on his day off is his business. This is the club that Brian is working at, too. I already knew that these 2 were beyond drunk", said Prime.

I looked at him in shock. "Then why did I need to call you other than picking CJ up? Jazz's holoform can't go any further than 30 ft. and has about 30 min. left 'til his holoform fades out. Ratchet hasn't perfected it yet", I said.

"Well then, we'll wait until it fades out, then Hoist will haul him back to base to sleep it off. As for Cliffjumper, well, we'll just let him deal with his massive hangover tomorrow", Prime said.

"Really? You really want to let him deal with his hangover alone? You didn't let me deal with my hangover alone, so why let him?", I asked.

"Cause I told him to stop before he got past the drunk stage, Mike", Brian said, walking out of the Wolf's Lounge.

I looked up at Brian and smiled. "Hey Bri, I didn't know you were working here", I said, standing up.

"No one told you? Really?", asked Brian.

"Yeah, really. If I had known, I would have stopped by to see if you needed some help. I had the day off today", I said.

"I asked everyone not to tell you, Mike. I didn't want you relapsing", said Prime.

"Thanks, Orion. You don't trust me to help out a friend yet you allowed me to go clubbing tonight", I said. Then I walked off. I was upset that my own husband didn't trust me to not drink again. I just couldn't believe it. I wanted to go find the nearest bar and drink 'til I was drunk, but then I knew that would really prove that I couldn't be trusted ever again.

By the time I had stopped walking, I was standing in front of the Last Chance Garage. All the lights were off. I wanted to knock on the door, but didn't know if Charley was still up or if her "friends" were still here. I really didn't care if they were still here. I wanted a piece of the tan furred mouse for trying to manhandle me twice in one day.

I knocked on the door and prayed that Charley answered the door and not the tan furred mouse.


	9. Chapter 9

As the figure got closer, I noticed that it was the big grey one. I tried to remember his name, but I couldn't for the life of me remember.

"May I help you, ma'am?", Modo asked.

"Really? Do I look like a ma'am to you, big fella?", I replied.

"My apologies, Michelle. I was in the middle of a movie with Charley", said Modo.

"She's awake? Great! I need to talk with her", I said.

"Then please come in", Modo said, moving aside to let me in.

"Thanks. What's his name isn't here, is he?", I asked.

"Throttle? No. He went back to the scoreboard with Stoker. You're welcome to stay for tonight. I'm sure Charley won't mind", said Modo.

"Thanks. I know that Throttle doesn't like me, but what's your opinion about me?", I asked.

"Honestly, Michelle. I think you're a bit strange, but Charley told me that's the way you've always been. There's nothing wrong with being different. I just wish Throttle could understand that", Modo said.

"Don't worry about him. He'll never understand. Now, tell me about this Vinnie friend of yours", I said.

"Not much to say, really. Thinks he's "Mars gift to women". He tried so many times to get Charley to go out with him, but she shot him down every time. I knew she had better taste in men. But anyway, let's go see if that movie is over so you can talk with Charley", said Modo.

I followed him to the living room where Charley was just taking the DVD out of the player.

"Who was at the door, Modo? Another customer wanting work done?", Charley asked, popping in another DVD.

"Not exactly, Charley. Michelle needs to talk to you. She looks upset about something", Modo said.

Charley looked up from her kneeling position on the floor, near the player.

"Mike? What's wrong?", asked Charley.

"I…I'm sorry I came by, Charley. I shouldn't drag you in the middle my domestic problem. We can talk another time", I said, turning around.

I was heading for the garage when Charley told me to stop right where I was. She walked up to me and turned me around so I was facing her. She noticed I had tears rolling down my face.

Charley guided me back into the living room and sat me down on the sofa. She sat down on one side of me and Modo sat down on the other side.

"What's going on, Mike? You cross paths with Throttle again?", Charley asked.

"No. Wish I had, though. He's overdue for a good pounding", I said.

"I have to agree there, but that's not what's bothering you. What is bothering you?", asked Charley.

"It's Orion. He didn't want me helping out a friend at the Wolf Lounge where he works. Afraid I might relapse and drink again", I said.

"Would you have?", Charley asked.

"No. I haven't touch much alcohol sine I got married. I had one, just one, drink tonight. 2 of my friends got shitfaced drunk tonight and I stayed sober so I could drive them home", I said.

"Then how is he to know that you won't relapse if he can't trust you to help your friend in the club?", asked Charley.

"I don't know. I trust him not to go out and cheat on me, he should trust me not to relapse and start drinking again", I said.

Charley looked to Modo. "Could you take her upstairs, Modo? Put her in the spare bedroom for tonight", Charley said.

"No problem, Charley. Come on. Let's get you settled in for tonight", said Modo.

"Thanks, you 2. I appreciate it", I said.

"You're welcome, Mike. Sleep well", said Charley.

Upstairs in the spare bedroom. I was sitting on the bed with Modo sitting next to me. "Would you like me to wait outside the door while you change?", Modo asked.

"No. I have a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt underneath. But you could help me with my boots", I said.

"Sure", said Modo.

I turned towards him and helped me take my boots off as well as my socks. Then I stood up and took my suit pants and jacket off. I had on a pair of black spandex bicycle shorts and a plain black T-shirt. Then sat back down. I scooted back towards the headboard. I was about to get under the blankets when Modo grabbed my left foot. He started massaging it.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that. Damn that feels good", I said.

"Glad you're enjoying that. I did this for a lot of my lady friends when I was younger. It helps them to relax and sleep better", Modo said.

"It's definitely working. I'm feeling relaxed right now", I said.

"Good. You know, if you were my wife, I would trust you to help your friend where he works. I would trust you not to drink again", said Modo, as he started on my right foot.

"I'm glad you would, Modo. I just wish Orion would. Maybe you could help him understand that trust is a 2 way street", I said, yawning.

After he was done massaging my feet, he helped me get under the blankets, then covered me. He walked over to the light switch and turned it off, then closed the door behind him.

Back downstairs. Charley had just gotten back into the living room with 2 cups of hot cocoa. She set one of the mugs on the coffee table, then sat down on the sofa and curled up with her mug of hot cocoa.

Modo had just walked into the living room and sat down next to Charley. "So, she have any problem going to sleep?", Charley asked.

"After I rubbed her feet, not at all. She would like me to talk with her husband about respect and how it's a 2 way street. I told Michelle that if she was my wife, I would trust her not to drink if she helped out her friend at the club", Modo said.

"Maybe I'll go with you both. I made you some hot cocoa, sweetie", said Charley, pointing at the mug on the coffee table.

Modo bent over and picked up the mug of hot cocoa then leaned back on the sofa. Then he took a sip.

He sighed then closed his eye. "It's been a long day, Charlene. Michelle is a very nice woman and I can't believe that Throttle would treat her the way he did. And I told her that, too. You know how I feel about a woman getting disrespected", said Modo.

"I know exactly how you feel about that. When Throttle comes by here tomorrow, I'm going to ban him from here. I didn't like the way he was trying to manhandle Mike", Charley said.

"She sure looked like she could handle herself. She didn't need any help from anyone", Modo said.

"Her and I use to hit the gym everyday after class. I guess she continued to hit the gym after graduation. Even after graduation, she still looks good. I'm glad she has a good man by her side. I'd be afraid that Throttle would seriously hurt her to the point of putting her in the hospital", said Charley.

"I never thought Throttle would manhandle a woman like that. But I don't think he expected to get such a beat down from her. Remind me to never get on her bad side", said Modo.

"I just thought about something. And this is a long shot, but is it possible that she knows about Limburger, too?", Charley asked.

"I'm sure she does. Let's just watch the movie and deal with everything in the morning", Modo said.

"Sounds good to me, handsome", said Charley, as she cuddled up to Modo. They watched X-Men: First Class, then called it a night after it was over.

Prowl had stayed the night with Prime at our nice, expensive home. Prime was glad that when he purchased the home, he made sure it had 2 bedrooms.

Prowl had gotten up early to get ready for work. "I hate suits. I hate them like I hate Decepticons", Prowl said, as he grabbed his suit from the closet.

He laid it on the bed then went into the bathroom down the hall and started the shower.

Prowl tested the water, then got in and enjoyed the sensation of the warm water cascading down on him.

He washed his body, rinsed off then washed his hair. After Prowl was done rinsing the shampoo out, he shut the water off and grabbed the towel on the rack next to the shower.

Prowl stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist then headed back to his room to get dressed.

Downstairs. Prime was making breakfast for both him and Prowl before they head out for the day. Prime knew he screwed up after the way he talked to me last night.

While he was making breakfast, Prowl came downstairs.

He wasn't expecting to see Prime cooking breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"That smells good, Prime. What is it?", Prowl asked.

"Just something that Mike taught me how to cook. She calls it pancakes, bacon and eggs. Would you like some breakfast before you leave?", replied Prime.

"Sure. Did Mike come back at all last night?", Prowl replied back.

Prime lowered his head. "No, she didn't. I hope she's ok and didn't have a run in with that mouse", Orion said.

"I doubt she did. If anything, she went to her friend, Charley. If it will help and when I get to the police station, I'll call the Last Chance Garage and see if Mike showed up there last night", said Prowl.

"Thank you, Prowl. I won't be able to use my cell phone when I get back to the military base, so during your lunch break, come by and we'll talk. I'll let the base guard know that you will be coming on the base", Prime said.

Prowl nodded and took a bite of the pancakes. "This is real good, Prime. She taught you well. You're coming over to my place tonight for dinner. And if I have to, I'll drag Mike over too. I have this killer meal I've been wanting to try, but it's more than I can eat", Prowl said.

"If she comes back home tonight, we'll be there, Prowl. Right now, let's finish breakfast and get going. I'm due back in an hour", said Orion.

The Last Chance Garage. I woke up to a great smell. "Someone must be cooking breakfast downstairs", I said to myself, as I got out of bed. I got dressed and made my way out of the room and down the stairs to the garage.

I walked into the kitchen and saw not only Modo and Charley, but the tan furred one named Throttle. I wasn't in a good mood after seeing his mug in the morning.

"Morning Charley. Morning Modo", I said, walking over to the fridge.

I opened the fridge door and looked for some OJ to drink.

"Morning Mike. I already poured you a glass of OJ before I started cooking breakfast. Are you hungry? I made plenty", Charley said.

"Not real hungry. I sorta lost my appetite after seeing his ugly mug this morning", I said, pointing to Throttle.

"I can say the same for you too, bitch. You had some nerve to hit me", Throttle said.

"That's what happens when you try to manhandle me, asshole. I'm ready for another go around and this time I'll put you in the hospital for weeks", I said, getting into my fighting stance.

"Whoa! There will be no fighting in any part of my garage! Mike, you're my best friend and I love you like a sister, but I don't need a fight starting, ok", said Charley.

I looked at Charley and smiled. "Sure thing, Charley. In fact, I would like to take you and Modo out for breakfast this morning", I said.

"That would be great, Michelle, but don't you have to be to work soon?", asked Modo.

"That's the beauty of owning your own business, Modo. I make my own hours unlike the employees under me. Do you mind if we take your truck, Charley? I left my car back at my building", I said.

"No problem. Why don't you and Modo get it warmed up for me. I have to talk with Throttle about his behavior from a few days ago", Charley said.

We both nodded then headed outback to start the truck.

After we were out of sight, Charley tore into Throttle about respect towards her friends. "I can't believe you would take her side over mine, Charley!", Throttle yelled.

"I took her side cause she's my best friend, Throttle! If you would have taken the time to get to know her, you wouldn't have been so quick to judge her! Modo likes her, despite her little quirks!", Charley yelled back.

Throttle calmed down and in a calm voice asked, "how well do you really know her, Charley?"

"If you're insinuating what I think, then think again. I know about her past. She's not proud of it", said Charley. She was a lot calmer now since she had started tearing into Throttle.

"I just happen to do a background check on your friend and she's not who you think she is. Nor is her husband and friend. They're not Human, Charley. They're giant robots from another planet", Throttle said.

"Your point, Throttle? I already knew this. That's why she's not proud of what she is. She prefers to be Human vs. an Autobot", Charley said.

Throttle couldn't believe what he heard. "You knew about this the whole time!", yelled Throttle.

"I've had enough of you to last me a lifetime. Get out and don't show your face here again", said Charley, as she started picking up a wrench from her workbench.

Throttle saw her picking up the wrench and got the idea. He got on his bike and left. Charley put the wrench down and headed for her truck.

"Wow, looks like Charley told him what for. What is it with people today? They judge what they don't understand, but yet, you don't judge me. Why, Modo?", I asked, looking at him.

He looked back at me. "I'm not like Throttle. I believe in getting to know someone before judging them. Especially, if it's a friend of Charlene's. And if you ever have another run in with Throttle, call me and I'll handle him. A woman as pretty as you shouldn't get your hands dirty", Modo said, smiling.

"I don't think Charley would like that you're flirting with me. And I don't think my husband would like that, either", I said.

"How true, Mike. Even if it is just harmless flirting, I still don't like it. Modo, you know better", Charley said, getting into the driver side of the truck.

I had scooted over towards Modo so Charley could get in. "I just happen to be surrounded by 2 beautiful women. And when I said that Michelle was pretty, I meant it, but from one friend to another. You're the only woman I want, Charlene", said Modo.

"I'm glad to hear that, Modo. I was getting worried that you didn't love me any more. But I'm glad that it's not true. And that you do still love me. Let's go talk with your husband, Mike. I am sorry he treated you like he did. A man should never treat a woman like he did", said Charley.

I smiled at Charley and she smiled back. "Thanks, Charley. I know I can rely you to cheer me up. So, what went on inside? I heard yelling, then it went quiet then yelling again", I said.

"Throttle did some digging and found out what you really are", Charley said.

I looked at her in horror. "Oh no. I have to call Orion and tell him", I said, pulling out my cell phone.

"Just wait a minute, Mike. No one is going to believe Throttle. Half of Chi-town still don't believe in aliens from another planet. Look at Modo here. People still think he's wearing a costume and the zipper is stuck. I'll admit the first time I met them, I was a bit scared, but when I got to know them better, they weren't so bad. Except for Vinnie. He has a nice bike but his ego got in the way", said Charley.

"You have to show me a picture of this Vinnie. All Modo has told me is that Vinnie thinks he's "Mars gift to women". That's about it. I wanna know more about him", I said.

Charley looked at Modo. "Has Vinnie called you by chance, Modo?", Charley asked.

"He emailed me late last night before I went to bed. Him and Harley are engaged to be married. They would like, Throttle, you and I to go back to Mars to attend. Vinnie wants both Throttle and I to be his best men and he would like you to be Harley's maid of honor", Modo said.

Charley looked shocked beyond belief to hear that Vinnie is finally going to settle down.

"I'd be honored", said Charley.

"That's what I told him, knowing that you would be honored to. Although, I'm not sure Throttle should be there cause of what happened. I haven't emailed Vinnie again since last night. I haven't told him about the fight that you had with Throttle. I figured you should tell him. Maybe Michelle would like to go with us", said Modo.

"How long do I get to think about it?", I asked.

"2 months. They're looking at Nov. 15th for the wedding", Modo said.

"I'll have an answer by then, Modo. Thank you for the invite, though", I said.


	10. Chapter 10

I told Charley that I'm taking them to the Black Bear restaurant for breakfast. They were both shocked. "Aren't they're prices a bit high, Mike?", Charley asked.

"Just a bit, but you get what you pay for. I took both Orion and Paul there. They left very full and satisfied. Besides, I know the owner there. I get my meals free every time I go. So, when we get there, order anything you want on the menu", I said.

A few hours later, we finished breakfast and I thanked the cook personally for a wonderful breakfast, yet again. "Thanks, Mike. I have a message from a friend of yours. I didn't ask what it was about, but took the message anyway. He said it was personal", Rod said.

I took the piece of paper with the message written on it. I had recognized the number and practically panicked.

Both Modo and Charley didn't like the look on my face. "What's wrong, Michelle? Everything ok?", Modo asked.

I looked at Modo and shook my head no. Then I pulled out my cell and dialed the number. I let it ring while I excused myself from the table.

"What got into her?", asked Charley, looking my way.

"I have no clue, but it scared her after she saw the number on the paper", said Rod.

I was glad there was no one in the banquet room when the person on the other end of the phone picked up.

"Hey 'Chet. What's up?", I asked, knowing I was going to get my ass chewed out.

"Don't you 'hey Chet' me! Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have been worried about you. You never came back with Sunstreaker like you said you were going to! Where the frag are you?", Chet yelled.

I pulled the phone away from my ear, he was screaming in it. After I knew he was done assaulting my eardrum, I put the phone back to my ear.

"Are you done yelling now, Chet? Something had come up and I had to change my plans. I'm sorry I didn't tell Sunny, but this was something that couldn't be helped. Look. Just cause they're my brothers, doesn't mean I need to tell them everything I do", I said.

That's when Sideswipe grabbed the phone from Chet. "Really sis? You think you're above your own brothers now? Is that how you think of us?", Sides asked.

"That's not what I meant, bro. I love you both very much, but something else came up. I'm sorry I didn't tell Sunny before he left. I had gotten into a fight with my friends' friend after Sunny left her repair shop. Please don't be mad, Sides. I'll make it up to ya. I promise", I said.

Sides thought about it for a bit. "Ok. If and when you get back, you have to give Sunny that wash and hot wax you promised him. He's still waiting for that. As for me. Well, let's just say you won't like what I have in store for you when you get back", said Sides.

"Are you threatening to blackmail me, bro?", I asked in shock.

"I wouldn't do that to ya. I know it would go straight to Prime and he would turn me over to Prowl", Sides said.

"Good. I have to get going, Sides. I need to get my friends back to the garage and I need to get to work. I have a client I need to see about his case I'm working on. I'll call ya tonight", I said.

"Ok sis. Be careful, ok", said Sides.

"I will bro. Love you. And tell Sunny I miss him and I love him", I said.

"I will sis. Love you too", Sides said. Then I hung up.

I walked back over to the table and sat down. "Everything alright, Mike? Got things taken care of?", asked Charley.

I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, everything is taken care of, Charley. My brothers were worried about me cause I didn't go back with Sunny. But I told them that I would make it up to them when I got back", I said.

"That's good. You should never leave bad blood between family members. Especially your brothers. Speaking of bad blood", Modo said, pointing to Throttle.

Both Charley and I looked towards Throttle. "I swear he's stalking me", I said. I got up from my chair and headed for the door to leave. Charley and Modo followed suit. They noticed that I had ignored Throttle as I walked by him.

As we were about to get into Charley's truck, I asked Modo if I could sit by the door heading back to the garage. "Sure Michelle, if Charlene doesn't mind if I drive back?", asked Modo.

Charley handed her keys over to Modo. "Just please be careful, Modo", Charley said.

"I will, darlin'. You and Michelle should talk on our way back to the garage, anyway", Modo said.

I looked at them after we started backing up out of the parking lot. "I think I need to be alone more than I need to talk to anyone. Drop me off at my building, Modo", I said.

Charley looked at Modo then at me. "Are you sure about that, Mike? The last thing you need is to be alone. I can have Modo stay with you for today, if you want", Charley said.

I sighed and lowered my head. Charley put her hand on my left shoulder. "Is there something else bothering you, Mike? You seem so distant since that phone call. What happened?", asked Charley.

"It's nothing, Charley. I've been preoccupied lately and I let it bother me to the point of…I don't know. I love Orion so much, but trust is an issue with me. If I can trust him not to go screwing around with other women, then he should trust me not to drink while helping Brian at The Wolf's Lounge. Brian is one of my best friends. He knows I wouldn't drink while working. He don't. So, why is he now not trusting me? I don't get it, Charley. I really don't", I said.

"Modo, I think the 3 of us need to talk with Orion right now", Charley said. Then she looked back at me. "What base is he stationed on, Mike?", asked Charley.

"The only one here in Chicago. I'll call his office and let him know we're coming by to talk", I said. Then I pulled out my cell and looked for his office number.

I dialed the number and waited for Orion to pick up on the other end.

"General Prime's office. How may I help you?", Shelia asked.

"He has a secretary now? Ok. Yeah, I'm looking for the General. Is he available?", I asked.

"Who may I ask is calling?", asked Shelia.

"His wife. Michelle Prime. Now I ask again. Is he available or not?", I replied.

"Let me find out. Hold please", Shelia said. Then she put me on hold.

While I was waiting, Modo had pulled up at the garage door. I was listening to the Marine Corp. song while I waited for the secretary to get back to me.

A few min. later, the secretary came back on. "The General is available for a short time, ma'am. I'll put you through to his office phone", said Shelia. Then she put me through to my husband.

"Yes Mike? What do you need?", Orion asked.

"Mind if Modo, Charley and I come by and talk with you? We need to talk about last night and I think you need to hear what both Modo and Charley have to say", I said.

"I'll call the base guard and let him know you 3 are coming on base. From now on, you and your 2 friends will have a permanent drive on pass. Prowl invited us over to his place tonight for dinner. If you're not busy and still not mad at me, I'd like you to go", said Orion.

"I don't have anything nice to wear for tonight. Maybe you could take me during your lunch break", I said.

"I can do that. I'll have someone escort you 3 to my office after you arrive on the base. Love you, Mike and I'll see you soon", Orion said.

3 hrs. later, we arrived at the Marine Corp. base. We were stopped at the guard house by one of the guards. He was a Corporal. He has black short hair, stood about 6' and probably weighed about 230lbs.

Modo rolled down the window and the guard walked up to him. "I was told to give this to you, Mrs. Prime. It's from the General. You 3 are welcome anytime. Please proceed and there will be someone along shortly to escort you to the General. Have a good day", said Cpl. Braden, as he handed me the envelope. I took the envelope and we drove onto the base.

I was surprised that there were so many Marines on the base. I figured there would be a little less considering the fight overseas and all.

After Modo parked the truck, someone came walking up to us as we got out of the truck. He stood about 5'9", weighed about 180lbs. with light brown short hair. I noticed he was a Sgt. He stood at attention and saluted us. I also stood at attention and saluted him. Then he asked us to follow him to see the General. I walked next to the Sgt. and asked him how long had he been in the Marine Corp.

"About 3 yrs. now, ma'am. I was here a yr. before the General showed up. He came to the barracks and introduced himself to everyone, then asked if they had any questions for him. He's a very nice guy for a General. The last General we had was a hard ass. Gave everyone a cold, icy glare every time we had drills. He had another guy with him that was just as bad if not worse. I'm just glad this new General is here", said Sgt. Prime.

I noticed the last name on his BDU jacket. It was the same as mine and Orions'. "Your last name", I said in shock.

"What about my last name, ma'am?", Sgt. Prime asked.

"It's the same as mine and the General's. How did you end up with our last name, Sgt.?", I replied.

"You don't recognize my voice, Mike? I'm surprised", said Sgt. Prime.

I had to think about it for a bit before it hit me. "Roddy? Is that you?", I asked.

"Sure is. I've been here for about 3yrs. Orion personally picked me to bring you and your friends to see him. Then gave me the rest of the day off. So, I'd like to show you around the base and maybe do some sparring with you", Sgt. Prime said.

Both Charley and Modo looked at me. "Is there anyone you don't know here on the base, Mike?", Charley asked.

I looked at her. "Probably not. I'm an idiot. Charley, Modo. I'd like to introduce you Rodimus Prime. Roddy, This is Charley and her boyfriend, Modo", I said.

"There are more than one Prime here? How is that possible?", asked Charley.

"Both Orion and Rodimus are co-leaders. And I'm not just Orion's wife. He made me his 2IC, as well. I just can't believe that Throttle would do a background check on all of us here", I said, shaking my head.

Roddy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?", asked Roddy.

"Modo's friend, Throttle, had done a background check on me, Orion and Paul. Then he told Charley, who already knew cause I told her myself. She's kept it a secret ever since I told her 2 yrs. ago", I said.

Roddy looked at Charley. "You kept our secret for that long? Then you are very trustworthy, ma'am", Roddy said.

"Thank you, Sgt. Mike trusts me with her life and I'd do the same for her", Charley said.

All of us ended our walk to the General's building. "Here we are. I can take you as far as the secretary's desk, then that's where I say good-bye for now. It's nice to see you again, Mike. And it was nice to meet you and your boyfriend", said Roddy, as he took Charley's hand. He kissed it then bid us ado.

Roddy took his leave after taking us to my husband's office. We watched Roddy leave then the secretary buzzed the General to let him know that we were here to see him.

"Thank you, Shelia. Please send them in", Prime said.

"Yes sir", Shelia said. Then she looked at us. "You may go in now", said Shelia.

We walked in and sat down in front of his desk. Prime came around and sat on the edge of his desk in front of us. He didn't want this to be professional. He wanted it to be personal.

"I'm glad you called earlier today, Mike. I felt so bad for what I said to you. I should have let you help out Brian, but I was afraid that you would have been drinking while working with him. I now see I was wrong. Especially, after you told me you only had 1 drink that same night. You know I have trust issues with Brian and Jake. Especially, when they are working together. Will you forgive me, Michelle? I screwed up and I know it", Prime said.

I stood up and gave him a big hug and a kiss. "I forgive you, Orion. Brian is my best friend, as is Jake. Brian wouldn't let me drink on the job. He knows you'd find out and ream him out for letting me drink. In fact, he called me late last night and asked me if I could come fill in for Jake tonight", I said.

"Then go right ahead. I'll call Prowl later and see about a rain check for tonight. I haven't had a decent night out since we got married. Mind if I tag along with you, beautiful?", asked Orion.

"I'd be happy to have you come with me", I said.

Modo cleared his throat. "I don't mean to disrespect you, sir, but when Michelle came by the garage last night, she was rather upset about how you treated her. Trust is a 2-way street, sir. She trusts you not to sleep around, so why couldn't you have trusted her last night?", Modo asked.

"You're right, Modo. Trust is a 2-way street. That's why I apologized to her first thing. She means so much to me. I don't know what I would do without her in my life. I would have been heartbroken if she had left me", Prime said, looking at me.

I noticed he had tears running down his face. He was that scared of losing me. I had no idea that he loved me that much that it would bring him to tears. "Babe, I would **never** leave you. No matter what happens between us, I will always love you", I said. Then I gave him another kiss.

After we broke from the kiss, he buzzed his secretary. "Yes sir, General", Shelia said.

"Cancel all my meetings and take messages for me. I'm taking the rest of the day off. You may also have the rest of the day off. I will see you tomorrow morning, Shelia. Enjoy the rest of your day off", said Orion.

"Thank you sir. Same to you, as well, General", said Shelia.

The parking lot of the Marine base. I told Modo and Charley to go on without me. "I'm just glad you 2 have made up after last night. You're welcome at the garage anytime you want, Mike. Same goes for you, as well, Orion. Tell your friend, Paul, that if he needs any work done on his vehicle, tell him to bring it to me. I'll do it free of charge", Charley said.

"Thank you, Charley. We appreciate that a lot", Prime said. Then he looked at me while holding my hand. "Let's go, beautiful. I have something in mind for us before we go to the club tonight", said Orion.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you, Charley. We appreciate that a lot", Prime said. Then he looked at me while holding my hand. "Let's go, beautiful. I have something in mind for us before we go to the club tonight", said Orion.

"Would you mind if we tagged along, too, Mike?", asked Charley.

I looked at Prime. "What do you think, babe? Mind if they come with us tonight?", I asked.

"I don't see why not. Of course they can come with us tonight", said Orion. Then he looked at Charley and Modo. "We'll pick you up around 8p. We have some things to take care of before leaving", Prime said.

"8p is fine with us", Modo said.

"Great. See ya at 8p", I said.

We watched Modo and Charley drive off the base then we got into Prime's 2011 Dodge truck.

As I opened the door, I noticed the inside still smelled brand new. "So, when were you going to tell me that you bought a new truck, love?", I asked.

He looked at me. "Are you complaining about my new truck, love?", replied Orion.

"Not at all, just wondering when you bought it, is all", I said.

"Actually, it's your new truck. I was going to surprise you when I got home, but that was before I found out you were stopping by", Prime said. Then he walked around to the passenger side and handed me the keys.

"What? This is my new truck?", I said, in shock. Then I took the keys.

I looked at the keys in my hand and couldn't believe it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Prime laughed and said, "you're welcome, Michelle. Now, what say we get going. We have things to do before tonight."

We got in the truck and left the base for the day. We had things to do before we picked up Modo and Charley.

We pulled into the driveway 45 min. later. We had stopped by a couple of stores for some things before we had headed home.

As we walked up to the door, Prime pulled out his house keys and put it in the door. He had noticed that it was unlocked. He looked at me. "Did you leave the house unlocked by chance?", asked Prime.

"Nope. I locked it before I left. You don't suppose…", I said.

"If we had been robbed, then someone is looking for trouble. I have security cameras mounted in the walls. We'll find out who broke in", Orion said. Then he proceeded to open the door.

As we walked in, we noticed that the robber was still here and was shoving our blu-ray DVD player into his bag.

Prime pulled his glock out and yelled, "hold it right there!"

The robber turned around and looked at us. He pulled out a knife and dropped the bag with our DVD player.

He came at both of us, trying to kill us for interrupting his looting of our house.

I went into my fighting stance and defended myself as the robber thrust his knife towards me.

Prime got in the middle of both me and the robber and got stabbed in the chest. The robber plunged the knife all the way in and then picked up the bag and ran out the door.

Prime fell back into me, holding the knife. "God no! You're not dying on me, Optimus!", I yelled. I was in tears, too.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. "Please help me! My husband was just stabbed by a robber! Please send someone!", I yelled.

"Stay on the phone, ma'am. Help is on the way. Now, calm down and tell me how it happened", the 911 operator said.

"My husband and I had just gotten home and when my husband went to unlock the door, he noticed that it was unlocked. We walked in and interrupted the thief in the middle of taking our things. My husband pulled out his gun and tried to get the robber to stop what he was doing. As the robber stopped, he pulled out a knife and came at us. I was going to relieve the robber of his weapon when my husband got in the middle and got stabbed", I said.

Before the 911 operator said anything, I heard sirens outside the house. The paramedics came rushing in and took over.

They had laid Prime down on the floor and put a neck brace on him. Standard procedure, I guess.

They brought in the stretcher and carefully put Prime on it, then wheeled him out to the ambulance. I got up and walked out to the ambulance. "I'm going with him", I said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't ride with us. You can meet us at the hospital", the paramedic said.

"Which hospital is he going to?", I asked.

"Mercy General. We'll get him there as quick as possible", said the paramedic.

I nodded and watched the ambulance leave with my husband.

I arrived at the same time the ambulance arrived. I watched them haul out Prime and rush him into the ER.

I rushed into the ER shortly after they did. I noticed that he still had a firm hold on his glock. I rushed to his side and made him release it so the doctors could do what they need to do.

As I took the gun out of his hand, I noticed that he had coughed up blood on the way to the hospital. I was so worried that I would lose him. I can't lose him. Not now. Not ever.

After I watched the OR doctors take Prime to the OR, an ER doctor came up to me and asked me what happened. I told him and then he asked me why I have a gun in my hand.

"It's my husbands' glock. He tried to handle the robber by himself as did I. He didn't want me getting hurt so he stepped in and got stabbed. I can't lose him, doc", I said almost in tears.

The doctor put a hand on my shoulder and told me that everything will be alright. I looked at him and said, "it won't be alright 'til I know he is out of the woods and surgery was successful."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest. If you leave a number where you can be reached, I'll call you the minute he gets out of surgery", Dr. Morgan said.

I left my cell number with the Dr. and then headed out. I had to get some fresh air and hopefully get a ride from Charley. I called her and asked.

"Yeah, I can come pick you up. Where are you?", asked Charley.

"At the hospital. Orion was stabbed by a robber, who was in the middle of robbing us", I said.

"I'll be right there, Mike", Charley said. Then I hung up and put my cell away.

I walked out to my truck and grabbed what I wanted then locked it. I was shaking so bad, I knew I couldn't drive back to the house.

An hour later, Charley and Modo showed up to pick me up. They both noticed how distraught I was over watching Prime get stabbed in the chest.

Charley pulled up and Modo scooted over so I could get in. "How bad is it?", asked Charley.

"I won't know 'til the doc calls me. I'm scared, Charley. If I lose him, I don't know what I'll do", I said.

Modo brought his right arm up and around my shoulders. He brought me closer to him and I leaned my head on his metal shoulder. I was so upset that I ended up sobbing myself to sleep all the way to the garage.

Vinnie was waiting outside the garage on his bike when Charley pulled up with Modo and I in the truck.

I woke up when the door was opened by Vinnie. I looked at him with blurry eyes. "Oh, hey Vin", I said, still waking up.

"You ok? You look upset", Vinnie asked, helping me out of the truck.

"My husband was stabbed trying to foil a robbery in our house today", I said, taking his hand.

"Sorry to hear that. Any idea what the outcome is yet?", asked Vinnie.

"No. I gave the doc my cell number. He'll call me when Orion is out of surgery. But the good thing out of this is, is that I have good friends to help me no matter what the outcome is", I said. Then I gave Vinnie a hug.

Several hours later, I got a call from the Dr. at the hospital. He told me that Orion made it through surgery and is in the ICU now.

"Thanks doc. I'll be there as soon as I can", I said. Then I hung up. Everyone looked at me.

"He made it through surgery and is in the ICU. I'm so happy he made it. I would have been lost without him", I said with a big smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

Charley took me to the hospital shortly after I got off the phone with the Dr. She had asked Modo to watch over the garage while we were gone.

We got into the truck and left the garage to go see Prime at the hospital. I was so happy that he made it.

On our way there, I asked Charley what she would do if she had lost Modo. She looked at me before looking back at the road. "I never thought about that. I have no idea what I would do without Modo. I love him so much. I think I would be lost without him in my life. Is that how you would feel if you lost Optimus?", Charley asked.

"Yeah, I would. I'd probably commit suicide to be with him. I love Optimus _that _much", I said.

"True love at it's finest", said Charley, smiling at me.

"Yep. So, how long you and Modo been together?", I asked, smiling back.

"About 4 months now", Charley said.

"That's good. Hope you 2 stay together for a long time. Cause once you get married, your life is pretty much over. Prime and I are happy now, but I don't know what the future holds for us down the road", I said.

"As long as you're happy, don't worry about the future 'til it's here", said Charley.

We arrived an hour later at the hospital. I walked in ahead of Charley. I asked what room my husband was in and who I was.

Charley showed up 10 min. after she locked her truck. She walked up and stood next to me. The secretary looked up and saw Charley standing next to me. "Are you with her, ma'am?", Stephanie asked.

"Yes I am. I'm her ride to and from work for now", Charley said.

"Ok. Then you can go with Mrs. Prime to see her husband", said Stephanie.

I looked at Charley, who looked at me strangely. We shrugged it off and followed the nurse that the secretary called over.

We had to go down a couple of hallways before we arrived at Prime's hospital room. The nurse knocked in case he was up or in the shower.

"Mr. Prime. You have visitors", Nurse Liz said.

Orion looked over towards the door from watching TV. He noticed both Charley and I behind the nurse.

"Mike! Charley! Please come in and sit down. Thank you, Liz", Prime said.

The nurse left the 3 of us alone to talk and she went about her daily routine again.

"You worried the hell out of me, Optimus! You ever do that again and I'll beat the holy hell out of you!", I yelled. He could tell I was pissed at him.

Charley had put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "He did what most guys would do for their girl. He put himself in harms way so you wouldn't get hurt", Charley said.

I lowered my head in shame. That's when Prime put his hand on mine and squeezed it. "Don't beat yourself up over this, Michelle. I do this everyday at the base when I'm breaking up a fight. And it's usually after Rodimus has been drinking. I love you so much, Michelle and I'd do it again so you wouldn't get hurt", said Orion.

I looked at him with tears rolling down my face. "Please don't cry, Mike. I hate seeing you cry. It breaks my heart seeing tears on a beautiful face like yours", Prime said.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, babe. I just didn't want to lose you. I would have been heart broken if I had lost you after that asshole stabbed you", I said, squeezing his hand.

"You know I'm more careful than that, Mike. Ian knows I'm careful. Why do you think he's always throwing himself in the line of fire? It's not for his health and it's not for Chet's health, either. Speaking of Chet. He called me 2 days ago. Wondering when you're going to head his way to see your brothers", said Orion.

I went wide eyed. "Oh shit! I keep forgetting I was suppose to go back to Oregon to hang with my bros. They're probably pissed at me now", I said, looking away.

Prime turned my head towards him. "I highly doubt they are mad at you, sweetheart. Why don't you call Chet and find out", Prime said.

"I don't know if I should. I know how mad he gets and I'm all too familiar with his string of curse words he uses when he's in a bad mood or when I call him", I said.

"Then hand me the phone and I'll call him. He knows better than to curse at me. He knows I'll throw him in the brig for cursing me out", said Orion. He then dialed Chet's work number and waited for him to answer.

"Autobody Repair Shop. This is Sunny. How can I help you?", said Sunny.

"Is Ratchet there, Sunstreaker?", asked Orion.

"He's busy right now, Prime. My idiot brother decided to pull a prank on him and it backfired, as usual. I can have him call you when he's available", Sunny said.

"Get him on the phone right now, Sunstreaker. I don't think your brother is in any immediate danger", Prime said.

"Hold on. I'll get him", said Sunny.

Chicago General. Prime was waiting for Ratchet to pick up. "So, what are you going to do while I'm in here?", asked Orion.

"I have to head to work shortly, then I'll come by after I get off. I have to look over that case Limburger hired me for when I get to my office", I said.

Charley looked at me in horror. "Did you say Limburger? Why in the world would he hire you?", asked Charley.

"Cause of the Biker Mice. I have nothing against Modo. He's a very nice guy. I have yet to meet Vinnie. But Throttle is another matter altogether", I said.

"I know Throttle doesn't like you, but if he finds out that you're doing something for Limburger, it will give him even more reasons not to trust you", Charley said.

"I really don't care about what Throttle says, Charley. Limburger hired me, so I have to do what I need to do. Even if it means putting Throttle in jail for destruction of private property", I said.

Charley got up and walked out. She was pissed that Limburger had hired me to find out why the Biker Mice were destroying his tower daily.

"What was that about, love?", Prime asked.

"Charley is pissed at me cause Limburger hired me to find out why the Biker Mice are taking down his tower daily. I have nothing against Modo, but Throttle I could careless what happens to", I said.

Prime was about to say something when Ratchet picked up the phone on the other end.

"I'm in the middle of repairing one pit spawn, Mike. And where the hell are you, anyway? You were suppose to be here 3 weeks ago!", Ratchet said, clearly pissed.

"Care to say that again, Ratchet?", said Orion.

"Sorry Prime. My caller ID says it's Mike and Sunstreaker didn't tell me you're on the phone. What can I do for you today?", said Ratchet.

"I called cause Mike didn't want you yelling at her. Can't blame her. I didn't appreciate it, either. I thought Sunstreaker's body couldn't be repaired? How did he manage to answer the phone?", Prime asked.

"New body. Anyway, Sideswipe is getting rather impatient around here. Why is she not on her way here?", Ratchet replied.

"She's been busy with work and visiting me in the hospital", said Orion.

"Hospital? Why are you in the hospital, Prime? She beat you bad enough to land you there? You know she has a temper", said Ratchet.

"She did not beat me, Ratchet. I'm insulted that you would even think of something like that. Her temper has been towards her training, not towards me in any way", Prime said.

Prime looked my way while telling Ratchet that he didn't like what he said about me.

I didn't like what was said, either. I motioned with my hand to Prime. I wanted the phone. Prime handed me the phone and grinned.

"Oh Ratchet! What was that crack that I beat Prime? How about I beat you when I get there? Then you'll have to find someone to repair you", I said.

"I only said it cause of your temper. Prime didn't tell me why he was in the hospital", Ratchet said.

"You didn't give him the chance to. He was stabbed trying to protect me. We had a break in. Now, unless you want a beating from me, you will apologize to Prime for your crack about me beating him", I said. Then I handed the phone back to Prime.

"Uh, Prime. I'm sorry for what I said. Mike told me what happened to land you in the hospital. Hope you get well soon. Is there anything else I can do for you before I get back to work on Sideswipe?", asked Ratchet.

"Apology accepted and send Sunstreaker back to Chicago to come pick up Mike. She needs some time off before she runs herself into the ground. She's been working so hard and hasn't taken any time off", Prime said.

"Understood Prime. I'll send him right now. And when Sideswipe is done, I'll send him, too", Ratchet said.

"Thank you, Ratchet. Have a good day", said Orion. Then he ended the call.


	13. Chapter 13

After he ended the call with Ratchet, Prime turned to me. "Ratchet is sending your brother back here to get you. You're taking some time off from work. At least a week off", Prime said.

"A week? I can't do that! As long as you're in the hospital, I'm not leaving your side, Optimus!", I yelled.

"Don't ever yell at me again, Mike. I know you worry about me, but you need to take some time off. I'll be fine here", said Orion, as he squeezed my hand again.

I sighed. "I didn't mean to yell, but…", I said. Then I started crying.

Prime looked at Charley. "Could you give us a few min., Charley? I need to speak with Mike privately", Prime said.

"Of course, Orion. Tell her I'll be back later. I need to check on Modo", Charley said.

Shortly after Charley left, Prime brought me closer to him. "All I want you to do is take some time off, Mike. Do you remember how run down I was when I was working? I don't want you to be like that. You need to take more time off so you don't run yourself into the ground like I did. It's not healthy", said Orion.

I looked at him through teary eyes. "I hate when you cry. Makes me sad", Prime said, wiping the tears from my face. He had noticed that my make-up had run a bit when I started crying.

"Such a pretty face ruined by make-up. Please don't wear it again, Mike. You look prettier without it", said Orion.

"You think so, babe? I only wear it when I go to work, but if you don't want me to wear it any more, I won't. I just thought that I should look good for when I come to see you, is all", I said, grabbing a Kleenex from the side table.

"You looked like a clown with all that make-up on, Mike", Prime said. I looked at him in total shock.

"A clown? Really Prime? Really? But I understand what you're saying. I'm beautiful the way I am without the make-up", I said.

"Exactly. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I need some sleep. The pain killers they have me on are strong. I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully, I'll be released from here. I hate hospitals. Med bay back at base, included", said Orion.

"Heh, heh. I know the feeling. I hate being in med bay, too. Unless it's an absolute necessary. Don't give them any problems. And no flirting with the nurses", I said.

"You're the only woman I want, love. I only have eyes for you and you alone. Go head home and take some time off. In fact, Rodimus wants to show you around the base still. He heard what happened to me, so he's running the base 'til I get back", Prime said.

"You're going to trust him to run things while you're here? Are you a bit concerned that he could runs things into the ground?", I asked.

"Yes and no. I trust him to do the right thing. He does better than Magnus did before I showed up and I trust him with my life. That's why I made him my 2IC there on the base", said Orion.

"Oh. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow morning", I said. Then I gave him a kiss and hug then got up and headed for the door of his hospital room. I looked back one more time and smiled at him. He smiled back then drifted to sleep.

Outside Orion's room, Charley was sitting down by the door. She looked up at me. She even had her arms crossed in front of her.

"I really can't believe you would take on a case from Limburger, Mike. Why would you? Do you have any idea what he does to deserve to have his tower fall everyday?", Charley asked.

"Yes, I know what he does. I know what he is. And I think a judge would believe him more than a 6'8, 6'9 giant mouse. See where I'm going with this, Charley? At least Limburger _looks_ Human", I said. Then I headed for the double sliding doors of the hospital.

I had noticed that I left my truck in the parking lot yesterday after Orion was brought in. I walked over to it, pushed the unlock button and got in. I started the truck and left the parking lot. I went home to relax and maybe invite Roddy over for dinner.

30 min. later, I had pulled up into my driveway. Shut off the truck and got out. After shutting the door, I locked it and headed inside to take a shower. Then I was going to call Roddy and Prowl to see if they wanted to come over for dinner.

While I was taking a nice warm shower, my cell went off. Of course I let it go to voicemail. I figured that whoever it was could wait 'til I was done with my shower.

I was just about done with my shower when the house phone rang. Only a select few have my house number. Ian, Paul, Jake and Brian have it. I don't give it out for business, unless it's an absolute necessary thing.

After I dried off and got dressed, I checked the message on my cell. It was from Jake. Just wantin' to know if I wanted to go clubbing with him and Brian tonight. I called him back and told him I'm staying home tonight.

"Ok. Heard what happened to Prime. He going to be ok?", asked Jake.

"Yeah, he's going to be just fine, Jake. Thanks for askin'. I gotta get going. Haven't had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon. Tell Brian I said hi and not to get shit faced drunk tonight", I said.

"Will do, chica. Later", Jake said. Then I hung up. I headed for the kitchen to get something to eat and check the answering machine to see who left a message.

My cell went off as I walked into the kitchen. I looked to see who was calling me. 'Unknown caller?', I thought. I answered it anyway in case it was someone I knew.

"Hello? Michelle Prime speaking. Who is this?", I asked, being a bit cautious.

"You don't recognize your friend from law school, Mike? I'm hurt", Skyler said.

It took me a few min. to realize who it was. "Oh my God! Skyler! I am so sorry! I've been so busy that I had forgot that I had given you my cell number. How you been, Sky?", I asked.

"Good. You?", said Skyler.

"Great! I have my own law firm now. Got married 2 yrs. ago", I said.

"Really? Congrats on both! Hey, I'm in town for the day and was wondering if you wanted to meet up somewhere and catch up?", Skyler asked.

"I had planned on staying home tonight. I'm having a couple of friends over for dinner. You're welcome to come over and join us", I said.

"I don't want to intrude", said Skyler.

"You're not intruding, Sky. I want you to come over and have dinner with us", I said.

"Ok. What time you want me there?", Skyler asked.

I looked at my watch. It was 5:30p now. "How's 8p sound?", I replied.

"Sounds great. Text me your address and I'll be there at 8p", said Skyler.

"Ok. See ya at 8p", I said. Then I ended the call and text Skyler my address.

Afterwards, I called Paul to see if he would like to come over for dinner tonight.

"Paul Prowler speaking?", he said.

"Hey Paul. It's Mike. You busy tonight?", I asked.

"Actually, I am, Mike. I have a date tonight. Rain check?", replied Paul.

I sighed. "I guess, sure. Maybe Roddy can make it. Have fun", I said. Then I ended that call. I tried Roddy and hoped he wasn't busy tonight.

"Hello? Rodimus Prime speaking", he said.

"Hey Roddy. It's Mike", I said.

"Hey Mike. How's Optimus?", Roddy asked.

"Doing good. You busy tonight?", I replied.

"No, I'm not. Why?", asked Roddy.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?", I asked.

"Yeah! That would be great! I haven't had a home cooked meal since I left the base back in Oregon", Roddy said.

"Well, you're getting another home cooked meal tonight, Roddy. Be here at 8p. I'll text you my address. I have to get things ready for tonight. See ya at 8p", I said.

After I ended the call, I text him the address then started getting the house ready for tonight.

While I was getting the house clean and ready for tonight, someone rang my doorbell. I stopped what I was doing and went to answer the door. I wasn't expecting anyone this early. Especially around 6p.

As I started to open the door, the person on the other side slammed the door into my face. I staggered back a bit then reigned myself in and couldn't believe what was happening. Someone had tried to be polite before being totally rude and breaking my door down.

Before I could stand my ground, I was being beat up. I tried to get a few kicks and punches in but the robber didn't give me the chance to.

By the time he was done beating me, I was out cold. He picked up my limp body and carried me upstairs to my room and laid me down on the bed. Then he proceeded to strip me down. He was going to rape me and there was nothing I could do about it cause I was out cold.

While he was raping me, he heard someone yelling my name.

"Mike? Mike, you home?", Paul yelled. Then he walked inside and started looking around. He didn't like what he saw.

He took out his cell phone and called Roddy and had him come to my house immediately.

While he was waiting for Roddy to show up, he started to investigate the house and hope to find me alive.

Roddy showed up 45 min. later and ran inside the house. Prowl had turned around and saw Roddy running in.

He looked around the house. "What happened, Prowl?", Roddy asked.

"I have no idea but we better look around and make sure Mike is alive. I'll check down here and you check upstairs", said Prowl.

Roddy nodded and headed upstairs. He took the stairs 2 at a time. First, he checked the spare bedroom. Empty. He went down the hall to the bathroom. Empty. His next and final stop was the mast bedroom. He noticed the door was closed. He reached for the doorknob and found it locked.

"That's odd", Roddy said to himself. Then he called down to Prowl.

"Hey Prowl. I think I found something", said Roddy.

"I'm coming up now", Prowl said, making his way up the stairs.

Prowl made it up the stairs in like 6 sec. He was standing by Roddy after hitting the top of the stairs. He tried for the doorknob and also found it locked.

"Apparently, someone doesn't want anyone to know someone is in there", Roddy said to Prowl.

"So it would seem, Rodimus. I'm busting it down. If Mike is in there, she could be hurt", Prowl said. Then he shoulder thrust the door and busted it open. Both Prowl and Roddy couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Or she could be getting raped", said Roddy.


	14. Chapter 14

Prowl pulled out his glock and trained it on the rapist hovering over me. "Stop right there! You're under arrest!", Prowl yelled. He motioned Roddy over to me and told him to get me off the bed and wrap something around me.

Once Roddy got me out my room, Prowl proceeded to arrest the guy who had been raping me.

Afterward, he pulled out his cell phone and called the stationhouse and told them that he caught someone in the middle of raping a friend of his.

"I'll send someone to your location, Paul. Good work. See you tomorrow morning so you can type up your DD5", said Capt. Williams.

"Thanks Capt. I'll be waiting for the officer outside", said Prowl. Then he hung up and put his cell away.

Prowl escorted the rapist down the stairs and out the door to wait for the patrolman to show up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 min. later, the patrol car showed up. An officer got out and walked up to Prowl. "This the guy who you caught raping your friend, Paul?", asked officer Peterson.

"Yep. I came by to check up on my friend and when I walked inside, I found the place had been tossed. I called an old friend to watch my back and help me look for her. He found her upstairs, out cold and being raped. He got her out of there while I took down this scumbag. Makes me glad that my friend is going to be ok", Prowl said.

Just then, Roddy walked up to Prowl and the officer. Prowl turned to Roddy. "How is she, Sgt.?", asked Prowl.

All Roddy did was shake his head back and forth. "She needs to go to the hospital, Paul. And I have to tell Orion the bad news about her. And you know how well that's going to go over with him", Roddy said.

"Go get her and put her in the back of my SUV. I'll take her there myself", Prowl said.

"Then you can tell him that Mike is in the same hospital with him and explain why she's there. Maybe he'll chew your head off instead of mine", said Roddy. Then he went and got me from the sofa, wrapped me in a blanket and carried me out to Paul's SUV.

After he loaded me in, he closed the back hatch and told Paul I was in the very back. "Thanks Rodimus. Officer Peterson is going to take the rapist downtown and book him. In the meantime, I'll take Mike to the hospital and get a rape kit going on her, too. I'll meet you there, Rodimus", said Prowl.

"Sure I can't do anything else to help her, Paul? She's my friend, too", Roddy said.

"If you want to ride along and make sure she stays comfy on the ride to the hospital, that would be great", Prowl said.

Roddy nodded and got in the back of Prowl's SUV and sat with me. Prowl got into the driver side shortly after. He started the SUV, pulled out of the driveway and started to turn the vehicle towards the way to the highway that lead to the hospital.

Mercy General Hospital. Prowl pulled into the emergency driveway and got out. He went around to the back of his SUV and opened it up. Roddy got out and then picked me up gently and carrying me quickly into the ER. Prowl was hot on his heels behind him.

The nurse saw Roddy bring me in and stopped him. "I must ask that you go to the waiting room, sir", the nurse said.

"This is an emergency! She was raped about 30 min. ago! I need a Dr. now!", yelled Roddy.

The nurse didn't hesitate to get a Dr. for me.

Orion's room. He heard commotion in the hallway and asked his nurse what was going on.

"Some cop brought in a rape victim and is demanding to have a Dr. examine her."

"Is it alright for me to get out of my bed and stretch my legs, nurse?"

"Go ahead, Mr. Prime. Just don't wander too far."

Prime looked at his nurse then grabbed his robe. He put it on and wandered out of his room and down the hall. He wanted to find out who was brought in.

As he got closer, he noticed it was Paul who brought the rape victim in. "Paul? What are you doing here?"

Paul turned around and stood face to face with Orion. He also had me in his arms. Prime nearly fell to his knees when he saw me. "I brought Mike in. She'd been raped about an hour ago. I didn't want to tell you 'til the rape kit had been done. Rodimus is filling out the paperwork right now. I'm so sorry, Prime."

"Don't be sorry, Prowl. This wasn't your fault. Just tell me you caught the guy who raped my wife?"

"Yes, I did. Caught him in the act. I had an officer come get him while Rodimus and I brought Mike in. Now I wish I hadn't backed out of the dinner party she had planned. She wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't backed out. I feel this is my fault."

"It's not your fault, Prowl. You're not the first one to brush her off. Ian has done it. Jake, Brian. Especially, Brian. I hate to admit it, but I have done my fair share of brushing her off."

Prowl was about to say something when Prime's nurse came to get him. "Don't bother the other patients, Mr. Prime. Now, back to your room with you."

"It's quite alright, ma'am. He's a friend of mine. This is his wife I brought in." Paul gestured to me in his arms.

"Oh dear lord, I'm sorry. It also looks like she's coming around, too." Both men looked at me. I had started coming around slowly.

"Prowl? I thought you said you couldn't make it?" My voice was barely above a whisper when I spoke.

"You're not at home, Mike. Rodimus and I brought you to the hospital. You've been raped. Orion is right here with me."

As if on cue, Orion grabbed a hold of my hand and lightly squeezed it. His way of letting me know he was there.

"Nurse. Tell the Dr. he can examine my wife in my room. I don't want her leaving my sight." Then he motioned Prowl to follow him to his room.

Shortly after Prowl laid me down on Prime's bed, the Dr. came in. "I was told I could examine her here."

Prowl and Prime looked towards the Dr. He looked familiar to both of them, but they couldn't figure out why. They looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll be back in an hour to check on you, Mr. Prime. Don't give the Dr. any problems."

Prime nodded then watched his nurse leave.

"This is getting harder and harder to pull off everyday, Prime."

Both Prowl and Orion smiled. They knew it was Ratchet after the nurse left. They didn't say anything in case the nurse decided to stay.

"I know it is, Ratchet, but you're doing your best. When did you get here? I thought you were still back at the base?"

"When Mike never made it back to the base, I had gotten a bit worried. The twins wouldn't leave me alone 'til I found out why she never made it back. My cover is I'm a new Dr. that was transferred from the Rogue Valley Medical Center in Medford, OR. I'm looking to expand my horizons in the medical field. I just didn't think that my first ER patient was going to be Mike."

I was still pretty weak when I saw Ratchet talking with Orion and Paul. "Hey dad. How my bros?"

Ratchet smiled a bit. Then he heard both men behind him clear their throats. He turned around and saw Prime with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'll tell you after I examine her, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that, Ratchet."

"Hey, Prime. I have to get going. But I will leave Rodimus here with you 3."

"Alright Prowl. Please stop by the Last Chance and let Mike's friends know she's here at the hospital."

Prowl nodded and left the room.

Ratchet felt a bit uncomfortable examining me considering I am his daughter. "I need you to hold still, Mike. I know you're going to hate this, but I have to be invasive."

"I know, dad. Do what you have to. I've already been violated, this won't make a diff."

Ratchet nodded and proceeded to do the rape kit on me. For as much as I hated it, and Prime could see it on my face, it had to be done.

Time flew by rather quick. It seemed like forever, but in reality, it only took about 45 min. to do the rape kit. "I'll have someone take this down and then I'll explain everything. Give me a few min."

I covered back up and curled up into a tight ball. Prime sat down next to me and tried to soothe me the best he could.

"I…"

"Don't, Orion. Not your fault. I'll always be a target as long as we're married. I just wish I knew who it was that raped me. Love to pay him back for what he did to me."

"Now, you know what I think about wanting revenge, Mike? You know I don't like it. We're not like the Decepticons."

"And what if it's the same guy who stabbed you that raped me? How can you sit there and tell me you don't want revenge for what he did?"

"That's why Prowl is working for the Chicago Police Dept. So, things like you wanting revenge doesn't happen."

I felt like I should go find a rock and crawl under it, but I also knew that he was right. Revenge is a Decepticon thing, not an Autobot thing.

Ratchet walked back in and pulled up a chair and sat down next to me. "I know you want answers, Prime. You'll get them. Mike, we'll know by the end of the day if the rapist left his DNA inside you."

I shuddered at the thought of being pregnant due to being raped. Ratchet placed his hand on mine and squeezed. I looked at him. He saw the fear in my eyes. He tried to reassure me with a warm smile. I nodded a bit then he looked at Prime.

"Please explain why you never told me Mike was your daughter, Ratchet?"

"Her and I had talked about that. I also knew that if you found out, you'd send one of us back to Cybertron. So, we decided to make this whole thing as friends only. Separating us is different than separating the twins. We found each other 3 yrs. before this mission started. She had been here on Earth longer than us. Longer than the other Autobots, anyway. I had been in disguise like this since the day I had gotten married and had Mike. This is my true form now, Prime. Just like this is Mike's true form since she was born. Both Mike and my wife, may she rest in peace, knew that I wasn't human to begin with. To this day, it still doesn't bother Mike. I am sorry I lied to you, Prime. I should have never done that."

I looked at Ratchet in shock. "What do you mean, 'may she rest in peace'? What happened to mom?"

"She was killed in a car accident 6 months ago, Mike. Didn't you read the paper?"

"No. I try not to read the paper, if I can help it. Unless it's about my recent case." Then it hit me. "Oh shit! My recent case! Limburger wanted to sue the Mice for property damage to his building every time they tore it down."

"I think he's the least of your problems, ma'am." I rolled over and saw Modo and another mouse standing in the doorway.

"Modo! It's good to see you, my friend. I'm going to take a guess and say that is Vinnie."

"You are correct, Michelle. Vinnie, this is my friend, Michelle Prime."

Vinnie walked up to me and extended his hand out to me. After everything I've heard about him, I was expecting him to hit on me. Modo was expecting that too, but shocked both Modo and I completely.

"It's nice to meet you, Michelle. I know you were expecting something a bit ruder from me, but, and I don't admit this often, hospitals humble me. Especially, since my dad died in one back on Mars."

"Understood and it's very nice to meet you as well, Vinnie. Hospitals aren't just for the dead. As you can see, I'm not dead. Good comes out of hospitals, too."

"Maybe. Anyway, I've heard a lot about you. But I wasn't told that you're a major hottie."

"I'm flattered, Vinnie, but as you can see, I'm happily married."

"I see that. Just letting you know that I think you're a hottie." Then he looked at Prime. "You must be her husband. You're a lucky man to catch such a hot woman like her."

"I like to think so, too. My name is Orion." Then he extend his hand out to the white furred mouse.

Vinnie shook the man's hand in return. "Vinnie."

"Nice to meet you, Vinnie." Then Prime looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back. Even without having to say anything, I knew just by the look in his eyes that he was asking me if I was going to be ok.

I nodded my head yes, then looked at Vinnie. "So, what kind of bike you ride, Vinnie? Or can I call you Vin?"

"I don't mind if you call me Vin. As to the kind of bike I ride. I believe you Humans call it a crotch rocket."

I snickered. "Yep. That's what we call it. Once I'm released, I'd like to go for a ride. If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Then he looked at Modo. "I need to get out of here, bro. I hate hospitals."

"Don't blame you, Vinnie. I'm not fond of hospitals, either." Then Modo looked at me. "I'm sorry for the way Throttle treated you, Michelle. I think you're a very nice and sweet person. I ask Charley-ma'am to swing by here after she closes shop."

"Thank you, Modo. You're such a sweet guy. You'll make a woman a nice husband one day."

Vinnie snickered and Modo glared at him. "What?" Vinnie shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll get yours, bro." I giggled.

"Modo, you're too nice of a guy to beat the holy hell out of him." Then I pointed to Vinnie.

"I beg to differ. He's beaten the hell out of me before. Don't cross him,….ever."

I looked at Vinnie in total shock. "You're kidding, right?"

"Wish I was, but I'm not. Anyway, let me know when you get out of the hospital and I'll give ya a ride around town."

I smiled at Vinnie and nodded. Then I watched both Modo and Vinnie walk out.

6:30p and Ratchet came back with the results of my rape kit. I could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't good. Prime saw it, too.

"I don't wanna know, dad. Please keep it out of my ear shot."

"Then I'll just text the results to Prime's cell. I'll also text the results to Prowl so he can add it to his report."


	15. Chapter 15

The Chicago PD stationhouse. Prowl was writing up his report when his phone went off. He looked at it and saw the results of my rape kit. It wasn't good. He got up and walked to Capt. Williams office to tell him the bad news.

Capt. Williams looked up from his work to see Prowl standing in the doorway. "Come in and have a seat, Paul. I, too, got the results of the rape kit from the ME. I am so sorry about your friend. But I'm glad you caught the rapist in the act. And on your day off. Again, I'm sorry about your friend. Take some time off, Paul. Go be with your friend. She's going to need all the help she can get."

"Thanks, Sam. I'll call my friend at the hospital and let her know she has my support."

Capt. Williams nodded and watched Prowl leave his office.

"Alright, Prowl. I'll let Ratchet and Mike know. Thank you for calling. See you soon." Then he hung up the phone. Prime looked at me and smiled. I was fast asleep since been given a sedative after going berserk. Despite the fact that I told my dad that I didn't want to know the results of the rape kit, he told me anyway. I was, in fact, pregnant. I was carrying my rapists baby. I wanted to die. Hence the way I was out of control. Prime had to restrain me while Ratchet administered the sedation.

"She gave us a good fight before you restrained her. When did she get that strong?"

"She's been going to the gym everyday after work. Plus training with the troops on the weekends."

"My baby girl isn't as helpless as I thought she would be. She makes me so proud, Optimus. Promise me you'll continue to treat her right." Then he looked at Prime.

"I give you my word, Ratchet. I would never do anything to hurt the woman I love dearly. Her and I had talked about starting a family next year, but not like this."

"What do you think she'll do? Abort it? Put it up for adoption? Keep it?"

"No clue at this point. I'd opt for adoption. I don't believe in killing an innocent being."

"And what if she decides to abort it? You going to stop her?"

"No. If she chooses to abort it, then regardless of my beliefs, I will stand by her side in her decision."

Ratchet smiled. He knew that Prime wouldn't go against my wishes if I chose to abort the baby.

A few hours later, Prowl walked into the room and nodded to both Ratchet and Prime. Then asked how I was doing. "She went psycho earlier and had to be restrained and sedated. I had told her that she's pregnant with her rapists baby. To say that she was less than thrilled would be lying. She wanted to hurt herself, but thanks to Prime, we both managed to get her down on the bed so I could sedate her. I hated to do that to her. I just hope she doesn't hate me when she wakes up." Ratchet turned to walk out of the room to attend to other patients.

Both Prowl and Optimus watched Ratchet leave Optimus' room. They both looked at each other. "Do you really think Mike would hate Ratchet for sedating her, Prime?"

"Honestly, Paul, I don't know. Ratchet loves his daughter very much. But when she finds out that he had to sedate her, she may get pissed at him for doing it. But who knows at this point."

"What do you think she'll do about the baby?"

"I don't have an answer to that, either, Paul. I do know that I've spent too much time away from the Marine base. I need to get back and drill the troops and hope Rodimus didn't run them and the base into the ground. If and when she wakes up, tell her I'll be back later tonight to see her. Until then, please take care of her for me, Paul."

"I will, Orion. Say hi to Rod for me. And tell him that if I see him breaking the speed limit again, I will throw him in jail, regardless of rank."

Prime chuckled. "I will, Paul." Then Prime stood up from the chair he had been sitting in the whole time I had been sedated. He stretched and then picked up his Marine dress jacket. He put it on and grabbed his cover(hat).

As he was heading out of the room, he looked back at me, sighed and walked out. He was glad that he was released from the hospital. Now he knew how Vinnie felt being in a hospital.

The Marine base. Orion had just arrived at the base. As he was waved through, he noticed that Rodimus was drilling the troops. Watching him drill the troops reminded him of when Magnus had drilled him as a youngling. Orion shook his head and chuckled a bit. "I am so glad Magnus isn't here to see this. He'd probably have a systems failure."

He parked the truck, grabbed the keys and got out. After he locked it, he made his way over to Rodimus.

He saw Orion making his way over and had the troops halt in the middle of drills. They all stood at attention when Orion stood in front of them. "At ease, Marines. Rodimus, may I speak with you, please?"

"Yeah, give me a few to deal with them. I'll come see you in your office." Orion nodded and headed for the main building and for his office.

He looked at his cell phone and looked at the results of the rape kit. He never erased it. In fact, he locked it. It made him mad that I was raped. He decided to call Ratchet and see what he would suggest.

He dialed the number to Ratchet's cell and waited for him to pick up.

Chicago General Hospital. Ratchet was just finishing up his rounds when his cell went off. He looked to see who was calling him. He saw that it was Prime. He answered it before it went to voicemail.

"Yes, Prime. You caught me at a bad time right now."

"I do apologize, Ratchet, but I need some medical advice."

"About?"

"Mike."

"I was actually on my way to see how she was doing and I'll ask her what she plans to do about the baby. I'll call you after I get my answer."

"Thank you, Ratchet. Tell her I love her and I'll come see her after I get off work."

"I will, Prime. Call you back shortly."

"Until then." Then Ratchet ended the call.

He walked into my room to see how I was doing and find out what I plan to do about the baby.

As he made his way into my room, I heard him walk in. I had been restrained and couldn't move. I looked at my dad and stuck my tongue out at him. He knew I was pissed at him for restraining me and for sedating me.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But you had left me no choice. You were trying to hurt yourself and I couldn't allow that. And I damn well know that Prime wasn't going to allow that, either."

I put my tongue back in my mouth. "So, treating me like an animal is your solution!" To emphasize my point I yanked at my restraints.

"If I take them off, you going to behave, young lady?"

"Yes dad. Have you heard from Orion? Is the Marine base still in one piece?"

Ratchet walked up to my bedside and undid the restraints. Then he sat down next to me. He grabbed a hold of my hand and squeezed it lightly. "He just called. He wants to know what you plan to do about the baby?"

"I don't know, dad. This isn't how I wanted to start a family. I feel so ashamed."

"It's not your fault, sweetie. It's never a woman's fault for being raped. I got a call from Paul while I was making rounds. He's out looking for your rapist while he has time off. He told me that he's going to personally bring the rapist in for hurting a dear friend."

I shook my head. "That's just like Prowl. When he has his mind set on something, there's no stopping him. I wish him luck finding the bastard who raped me. Just wish I could be there when he interrogates him."

"Now Michelle. You know better than that. I didn't raise you to be cruel and unfeeling. Your mother would be very upset with you for even saying something like that."

"Speaking of mom. I don't remember anything about her any more, dad. Is that normal?"

"Shouldn't be. Perhaps I should get you back to the base and run some scans over you and find out why you don't remember her. Your brothers have been worried sick over you. They wouldn't stop buggin' me about why you never came back to the base like you said you were going to."

"I have the utmost respect for my bros but I really don't wanna go back to the base. Please don't make me go back, dad. Please."

"I really need to find out why you're not remembering your mother. I'm sorry, Michelle, but you have to go back to the base with me tonight. I'm having Brawn come pick me up around 8p tonight." Then he looked at his watch. It was around 5:30p now.

"I have to get some other things done before Brawn shows up. Can I trust you not to try and hurt yourself again, young lady?"

"Yes dad. In fact, can I use your cell? I wanna call Orion and let him know what my decision is about the baby."

"Alright. I'll have one of the nurses bring you something to eat, then I'll be back to sit with you 'til he gets here." Ratchet handed me his cell and I proceeded to call my husband at the Marine base.

The Marine base. Prime's cell was going off in the middle of his talk with Rodimus. He looked to see who was calling him in the middle of his talk. "I apologize, Rodimus, but I was waiting for this call." Then he answered it. "Yes Ratchet."

"Really babe?"

"Mike? Why are you calling from Ratchet's cell phone?"

"He's busy getting things done before Brawn comes to pick him up. I asked him for his cell. I wanted to give you my decision about the baby."

"And what have you decided? And please bare in mind that whatever you decide, I will respect and accept."

"Thanks Orion. I know Roddy is there with you, too. So, you can tell him what happened and my decision about the baby. I've decided to put the baby up for adoption."

"I'm happy that you chose to put it up for adoption. I don't believe in killing an unborn baby. And I'm so glad that you decided not to go through with that decision. Would you like to talk to Rodimus?"

"If you don't mind? I know you were busy when I called. And I do apologize for interrupting you."

"Don't worry about it. We were talking about what kind of decision you were going to make concerning the baby. Here you go." Then he handed Roddy the phone.

Roddy grabbed the phone and put it up to his ear. "Hey Mike. How you doing?"

"Doing better than I was earlier today, Rod. How are you?"

"Can't complain. At least not 'til Mags gets here tomorrow." He looked at Prime when he said that, too. Prime looked horrified at that piece of news.

Roddy smiled at the horrified look on Orion's face.

I growled into the phone. "I didn't want to know that Magnus was on his way here, Rod. I can't stand the guy. He gave me a hard time last time I saw him. I don't care to see him again anytime soon."

"Heh, sucks to be you then. He's coming to see you specifically. Something about you needing more training."

"Give me back to Orion. I have a feeling this is his doing."

"I doubt he would make you go through training if you don't need it. But here ya go." Then he gave the phone back to Orion. "She sounds pissed, Optimus."

"I heard that, Rodimus Prime! Your ass is grass the next time I see you."

"Go easy on him, honey. I'm getting off work here shortly. I'll be coming back to see you and hopefully take you home. We need to talk about something important."

"Magnus?"

"Guess Rodimus told you, didn't he? I arranged for you to train with Magnus. And after what happened to you, I'm not taking the chance of it happening again."

"If it will make you feel better that I am well trained, then I'll do it. Despite the fact that I can't stand Magnus, I'm doing it cause you want me more aware of myself and to better protect myself."

"I'm glad you understand. And here, I thought you were going to argue with me about it. Glad you decided against it."

"I'm only doing it cause you want me safe. What time do you get off work, love?"

"Why?"

"Dad wants me to go back to the base with him and Brawn tonight. I'm having a hard time remembering mom. So, it's back to the base for me until I'm told otherwise by dad. I'm sorry babe."

"Don't be sorry, Mike. You're his baby girl. He's worried about you, is all. Thank you for letting me know that you won't be there. Saves me a trip. Now, I left Ian in charge there at the base and whoever he chose as his 2IC. So, don't give him any problems, ok."

"I won't. I love Ian like a brother. So, you don't have to worry about me givin' him a hard time. Just chill, love. I'll be fine. Besides, someone has to make sure my bros don't give Ian a spark attack with their stupid pranks."

Prime chuckled a bit. "That is so true. Ok. Well, I have to get back to work. So, I'll see you when you get back from the base. Maybe see if the twins would like to come stay with us for a week or 2. Bet they could use the time away from the base and I'm sure Ian would greatly appreciate the quietness of the base for a while."

"I'm sure he would. Get back to work and I'll bring it up to them. Dad just walked in, so I'll see you when I get back. Love you Orion. Please don't get hurt while I'm at the base."

"I give you my word. I won't get hurt. And I love you too, Mike." Then he hung up the phone. He gave Roddy the 'evil eye' about telling me that Magnus was coming to Earth sometime tomorrow.

Chicago General. Ratchet had just walked in while I was on the phone. I told Orion that I had to get going since my dad walked in.

After I closed the phone, I handed it back to my dad. "So, what have you decided?"

"Concerning the baby?"

Ratchet nodded his head.

"I've decided to put it up for adoption. I don't want it to be a reminder that I had been raped. I don't want that kind of reminder, dad."

"I have your discharge papers taken care of. And I have a set of spare clothes for you, too. They may not fit right cause they're mine, but it's better than wearing the hospital gown."

"Ha, ha, dad. Why can't I wear the clothes I came in with?"

"You had no clothes on when you were brought in. Just a blanket wrapped around you. And I called Brawn and told him that you would be going back to the base with me tonight. He didn't like the last minute notice, but he understood."

"You mean you threatened to hit him with a wrench, don't you, dad? I know your rep for hitting mechs with wrenches. That's why my bros nicknamed you 'Hatchet'. Cause you have one hell of a throwing arm."

"Yeah, well. That's cause they like to make my life miserable. And I can only imagine what they're doing to make Ironhide's life like right now."

"Give me your cell again, dad. I'll call Sides and find out. I know he won't lie to me. He knows what happens if he lies to me."

Ratchet handed me his cell again and I called Sides' comm. Link number.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Really bro?"

"Mike! Where the hell are you! Why haven't you come back!"

I moved the cell away from my ear cause of the yelling. Ratchet took the phone away from me and yelled back at Sides for yelling at me.

"You will respect your sister, young man! Do you hear me?"

I looked at Ratchet in shock. He didn't tell me that both Sunny and Sides were really my bros. I just figured that they had adopted me as their sister. Boy, was I surprised.

Ratchet handed me the phone back and smiled. "You are so going to explain this, dad."

"Talk to your brother about it. I told him to keep it quiet."

I proceeded to talk to Sides about that. "Is dad telling the truth? Are you and Sunny really my biological brothers and not my adopted bros?"

"It's true, Mike. I'm sorry. I should have had Sunny tell you when he was there with you. Forgive me?"

"You can be in idiot at times, Sides. But I do forgive you. Don't tell Sunny yet, but I'm coming back to the base tonight with dad. Not by choice, though. I've been having a hard time remembering mom after all these years. And then I find out that 6 months ago she was killed in a car crash. Did you know about that?"

"No. I didn't know she was killed. I had talked with mom the day before her accident. She was going to come see us when she could get some time off. Sunny and I were looking forward to seeing mom after 2 yrs. of not seeing her. Oh man. Sunny is going to be devastated when I tell him. He spent more time with mom than I did."

"Shit happens, Sides. Sorry I told you. I thought you knew. My bad."

"No worries, sis. Hey, Sunny just walked in. I gotta get going. Him and I are on patrol in 5 mins. I won't mention anything about what we talked about. But I'll tell him you called."

"Thanks Sides. Do me one favor, bro?"

"What's that?"

"No more jet judo without me. I remember what happened the last time you 2 went after Skywarp and Thundercracker. You both totally forgot about Screamer."

Sides chuckled. "Yeah, we did. Alright. No more jet judo for now. At least until you can join us again. See you when you get back to the base, sis."

"Alright bro. Later." Then I ended the call.

After I handed Ratchet the phone back, I looked at him. "Sides didn't know that mom was killed 6 months ago. Why didn't you tell him and Sunny?"

"My bad. I was going to tell them when I got back to the base tonight. Is he going to tell Sunstreaker?"

"Nope. He gave me his word that he wouldn't. So, since you don't have an Autobot body any more, how are you getting around?"

"Brawn comes and picks me up and takes me where I need to go. Your mother was inside me when the accident happened. She was a paramedic. I was using my holoform at the time of the accident. Wheeljack was flown in from the base and found her unconscious inside me. But I wasn't so lucky. He had to transfer my memories into my holoform and make it my permanent body. After I got your mother to the hospital, they got her into the OR and tried to save her. By the time she was hooked up, she had died. I felt so bad for 3 months. Cause of me, your mother is dead. I am so sorry, sweetie. Please don't hate me. They did everything they could to save her. Wheeljack took my Autobot body back to base via Skyfire. And since then, has been trying to figure out how to transfer me back to my original body. He's been coming up empty with ideas. But, I think I prefer to be completely Human over being an Autobot now. I enjoy this life. I'm war-free this way. I can also spend time with my baby girl and my obnoxious twin boys."

"I'll admit you do look better this way, dad. But, having Brawn taxi you everywhere is taxing on him, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, but as long as it gets him out of the base, he's fine with it."

"It'll be good to see him again. By chance, do you have a picture of you and mom? Maybe looking at the picture might help me remember her and what she was like."

"That's a good idea, sweetie. But first, I'd like you get changed and ready to go. Brawn just called the hospital and let the secretary know and she paged me. He just hit the Chicago city limit and will be here in 5 min."

"Could you not be in here then? I don't want to change in front of you, dad. Its embarrassing."

After I changed, Ratchet had me sign my discharge papers then we headed for the front of the hospital to meet up with Brawn.

Brawn was waiting in the parking lot for us when we walked through the double sliding doors of the hospital. We both noticed that Brawn was using his holoform and was standing outside of his vehicle form, waving to us.

Brawn's holoform stood around 5'6, 5'7. Shoulder length black hair. Green eyes, almost emerald. He was decked out in hunting camo gear. I hadn't seen Brawn since I was younger. It was nice to see him again after so long.

"For the love of Primus! Is that Michelle? It can't be? The Michelle I remember is 13." Then he took a hold of my hands and yanked me to him. I gave Brawn a hug then a peck on the cheek. I stepped back a bit and smiled.

"It's been a long time, Brawn. You look good. How ya been?"

"Doing pretty good. I can't believe how much you've grown over the past 10 yrs. You're a very attractive woman now. Your mother would be so proud of you. I am so sorry for your loss."

"You know about her death, huh?"

Brawn nodded, then addressed Ratchet. "Ian is in need of some help back at the base, Ratch. Something about the Dinobots."

"Please tell me you're joking? The last I heard they were on Dinobot Island, training. When they return to the base?"

"Wish I was joking, but I'm not. Wheeljack asked the Dinobots to come back for their physicals since you weren't there to give them. So, afterwards, there was some kind of commotion in the Rec. Room while he was giving Swoop his physical. All I know is that 2 of the Dinobots are in the brig right now."

Last Chance Garage. Modo and Charley had just sat down to dinner when they heard a motorcycle ride up. She was hoping it wasn't Throttle. She's glad Vinnie has been around, helping her out with work.

She got up from the table and made her way to the garage. As she got closer to the door, she started getting mad. Throttle had the balls to show his face at the garage, even though she told him not to come around any more.

"You have balls coming around here, Throttle. I told you not to show your face here again."

"I know Charley, but I need to speak with you and Modo. I don't know if you know about this or not, but Limburger is suing us for property damage to his tower. And your friend, Mike, is taking the case."


	16. Chapter 16

The Chicago PD stationhouse. Prowl was writing up his report when his phone went off. He looked at it and saw the results of my rape kit. It wasn't good. He got up and walked to Capt. Williams office to tell him the bad news.

Capt. Williams looked up from his work to see Prowl standing in the doorway. "Come in and have a seat, Paul. I, too, got the results of the rape kit from the ME. I am so sorry about your friend. But I'm glad you caught the rapist in the act. And on your day off. Again, I'm sorry about your friend. Take some time off, Paul. Go be with your friend. She's going to need all the help she can get."

"Thanks, Sam. I'll call my friend at the hospital and let her know she has my support."

Capt. Williams nodded and watched Prowl leave his office.

"Alright, Prowl. I'll let Ratchet and Mike know. Thank you for calling. See you soon." Then he hung up the phone. Prime looked at me and smiled. I was fast asleep since been given a sedative after going berserk. Despite the fact that I told my dad that I didn't want to know the results of the rape kit, he told me anyway. I was, in fact, pregnant. I was carrying my rapists baby. I wanted to die. Hence the way I was out of control. Prime had to restrain me while Ratchet administered the sedation.

"She gave us a good fight before you restrained her. When did she get that strong?"

"She's been going to the gym everyday after work. Plus training with the troops on the weekends."

"My baby girl isn't as helpless as I thought she would be. She makes me so proud, Optimus. Promise me you'll continue to treat her right." Then he looked at Prime.

"I give you my word, Ratchet. I would never do anything to hurt the woman I love dearly. Her and I had talked about starting a family next year, but not like this."

"What do you think she'll do? Abort it? Put it up for adoption? Keep it?"

"No clue at this point. I'd opt for adoption. I don't believe in killing an innocent being."

"And what if she decides to abort it? You going to stop her?"

"No. If she chooses to abort it, then regardless of my beliefs, I will stand by her side in her decision."

Ratchet smiled. He knew that Prime wouldn't go against my wishes if I chose to abort the baby.

A few hours later, Prowl walked into the room and nodded to both Ratchet and Prime. Then asked how I was doing. "She went psycho earlier and had to be restrained and sedated. I had told her that she's pregnant with her rapists baby. To say that she was less than thrilled would be lying. She wanted to hurt herself, but thanks to Prime, we both managed to get her down on the bed so I could sedate her. I hated to do that to her. I just hope she doesn't hate me when she wakes up." Ratchet turned to walk out of the room to attend to other patients.

Both Prowl and Optimus watched Ratchet leave Optimus' room. They both looked at each other. "Do you really think Mike would hate Ratchet for sedating her, Prime?"

"Honestly, Paul, I don't know. Ratchet loves his daughter very much. But when she finds out that he had to sedate her, she may get pissed at him for doing it. But who knows at this point."

"What do you think she'll do about the baby?"

"I don't have an answer to that, either, Paul. I do know that I've spent too much time away from the Marine base. I need to get back and drill the troops and hope Rodimus didn't run them and the base into the ground. If and when she wakes up, tell her I'll be back later tonight to see her. Until then, please take care of her for me, Paul."

"I will, Orion. Say hi to Rod for me. And tell him that if I see him breaking the speed limit again, I will throw him in jail, regardless of rank."

Prime chuckled. "I will, Paul." Then Prime stood up from the chair he had been sitting in the whole time I had been sedated. He stretched and then picked up his Marine dress jacket. He put it on and grabbed his cover(hat).

As he was heading out of the room, he looked back at me, sighed and walked out. He was glad that he was released from the hospital. Now he knew how Vinnie felt being in a hospital.

The Marine base. Orion had just arrived at the base. As he was waved through, he noticed that Rodimus was drilling the troops. Watching him drill the troops reminded him of when Magnus had drilled him as a youngling. Orion shook his head and chuckled a bit. "I am so glad Magnus isn't here to see this. He'd probably have a systems failure."

He parked the truck, grabbed the keys and got out. After he locked it, he made his way over to Rodimus.

He saw Orion making his way over and had the troops halt in the middle of drills. They all stood at attention when Orion stood in front of them. "At ease, Marines. Rodimus, may I speak with you, please?"

"Yeah, give me a few to deal with them. I'll come see you in your office." Orion nodded and headed for the main building and for his office.

He looked at his cell phone and looked at the results of the rape kit. He never erased it. In fact, he locked it. It made him mad that I was raped. He decided to call Ratchet and see what he would suggest.

He dialed the number to Ratchet's cell and waited for him to pick up.

Chicago General Hospital. Ratchet was just finishing up his rounds when his cell went off. He looked to see who was calling him. He saw that it was Prime. He answered it before it went to voicemail.

"Yes, Prime. You caught me at a bad time right now."

"I do apologize, Ratchet, but I need some medical advice."

"About?"

"Mike."

"I was actually on my way to see how she was doing and I'll ask her what she plans to do about the baby. I'll call you after I get my answer."

"Thank you, Ratchet. Tell her I love her and I'll come see her after I get off work."

"I will, Prime. Call you back shortly."

"Until then." Then Ratchet ended the call.

He walked into my room to see how I was doing and find out what I plan to do about the baby.

As he made his way into my room, I heard him walk in. I had been restrained and couldn't move. I looked at my dad and stuck my tongue out at him. He knew I was pissed at him for restraining me and for sedating me.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But you had left me no choice. You were trying to hurt yourself and I couldn't allow that. And I damn well know that Prime wasn't going to allow that, either."

I put my tongue back in my mouth. "So, treating me like an animal is your solution!" To emphasize my point I yanked at my restraints.

"If I take them off, you going to behave, young lady?"

"Yes dad. Have you heard from Orion? Is the Marine base still in one piece?"

Ratchet walked up to my bedside and undid the restraints. Then he sat down next to me. He grabbed a hold of my hand and squeezed it lightly. "He just called. He wants to know what you plan to do about the baby?"

"I don't know, dad. This isn't how I wanted to start a family. I feel so ashamed."

"It's not your fault, sweetie. It's never a woman's fault for being raped. I got a call from Paul while I was making rounds. He's out looking for your rapist while he has time off. He told me that he's going to personally bring the rapist in for hurting a dear friend."

I shook my head. "That's just like Prowl. When he has his mind set on something, there's no stopping him. I wish him luck finding the bastard who raped me. Just wish I could be there when he interrogates him."

"Now Michelle. You know better than that. I didn't raise you to be cruel and unfeeling. Your mother would be very upset with you for even saying something like that."

"Speaking of mom. I don't remember anything about her any more, dad. Is that normal?"

"Shouldn't be. Perhaps I should get you back to the base and run some scans over you and find out why you don't remember her. Your brothers have been worried sick over you. They wouldn't stop buggin' me about why you never came back to the base like you said you were going to."

"I have the utmost respect for my bros but I really don't wanna go back to the base. Please don't make me go back, dad. Please."

"I really need to find out why you're not remembering your mother. I'm sorry, Michelle, but you have to go back to the base with me tonight. I'm having Brawn come pick me up around 8p tonight." Then he looked at his watch. It was around 5:30p now.

"I have to get some other things done before Brawn shows up. Can I trust you not to try and hurt yourself again, young lady?"

"Yes dad. In fact, can I use your cell? I wanna call Orion and let him know what my decision is about the baby."

"Alright. I'll have one of the nurses bring you something to eat, then I'll be back to sit with you 'til he gets here." Ratchet handed me his cell and I proceeded to call my husband at the Marine base.

The Marine base. Prime's cell was going off in the middle of his talk with Rodimus. He looked to see who was calling him in the middle of his talk. "I apologize, Rodimus, but I was waiting for this call." Then he answered it. "Yes Ratchet."

"Really babe?"

"Mike? Why are you calling from Ratchet's cell phone?"

"He's busy getting things done before Brawn comes to pick him up. I asked him for his cell. I wanted to give you my decision about the baby."

"And what have you decided? And please bare in mind that whatever you decide, I will respect and accept."

"Thanks Orion. I know Roddy is there with you, too. So, you can tell him what happened and my decision about the baby. I've decided to put the baby up for adoption."

"I'm happy that you chose to put it up for adoption. I don't believe in killing an unborn baby. And I'm so glad that you decided not to go through with that decision. Would you like to talk to Rodimus?"

"If you don't mind? I know you were busy when I called. And I do apologize for interrupting you."

"Don't worry about it. We were talking about what kind of decision you were going to make concerning the baby. Here you go." Then he handed Roddy the phone.

Roddy grabbed the phone and put it up to his ear. "Hey Mike. How you doing?"

"Doing better than I was earlier today, Rod. How are you?"

"Can't complain. At least not 'til Mags gets here tomorrow." He looked at Prime when he said that, too. Prime looked horrified at that piece of news.

Roddy smiled at the horrified look on Orion's face.

I growled into the phone. "I didn't want to know that Magnus was on his way here, Rod. I can't stand the guy. He gave me a hard time last time I saw him. I don't care to see him again anytime soon."

"Heh, sucks to be you then. He's coming to see you specifically. Something about you needing more training."

"Give me back to Orion. I have a feeling this is his doing."

"I doubt he would make you go through training if you don't need it. But here ya go." Then he gave the phone back to Orion. "She sounds pissed, Optimus."

"I heard that, Rodimus Prime! Your ass is grass the next time I see you."

"Go easy on him, honey. I'm getting off work here shortly. I'll be coming back to see you and hopefully take you home. We need to talk about something important."

"Magnus?"

"Guess Rodimus told you, didn't he? I arranged for you to train with Magnus. And after what happened to you, I'm not taking the chance of it happening again."

"If it will make you feel better that I am well trained, then I'll do it. Despite the fact that I can't stand Magnus, I'm doing it cause you want me more aware of myself and to better protect myself."

"I'm glad you understand. And here, I thought you were going to argue with me about it. Glad you decided against it."

"I'm only doing it cause you want me safe. What time do you get off work, love?"

"Why?"

"Dad wants me to go back to the base with him and Brawn tonight. I'm having a hard time remembering mom. So, it's back to the base for me until I'm told otherwise by dad. I'm sorry babe."

"Don't be sorry, Mike. You're his baby girl. He's worried about you, is all. Thank you for letting me know that you won't be there. Saves me a trip. Now, I left Ian in charge there at the base and whoever he chose as his 2IC. So, don't give him any problems, ok."

"I won't. I love Ian like a brother. So, you don't have to worry about me givin' him a hard time. Just chill, love. I'll be fine. Besides, someone has to make sure my bros don't give Ian a spark attack with their stupid pranks."

Prime chuckled a bit. "That is so true. Ok. Well, I have to get back to work. So, I'll see you when you get back from the base. Maybe see if the twins would like to come stay with us for a week or 2. Bet they could use the time away from the base and I'm sure Ian would greatly appreciate the quietness of the base for a while."

"I'm sure he would. Get back to work and I'll bring it up to them. Dad just walked in, so I'll see you when I get back. Love you Orion. Please don't get hurt while I'm at the base."

"I give you my word. I won't get hurt. And I love you too, Mike." Then he hung up the phone. He gave Roddy the 'evil eye' about telling me that Magnus was coming to Earth sometime tomorrow.

Chicago General. Ratchet had just walked in while I was on the phone. I told Orion that I had to get going since my dad walked in.

After I closed the phone, I handed it back to my dad. "So, what have you decided?"

"Concerning the baby?"

Ratchet nodded his head.

"I've decided to put it up for adoption. I don't want it to be a reminder that I had been raped. I don't want that kind of reminder, dad."

"I have your discharge papers taken care of. And I have a set of spare clothes for you, too. They may not fit right cause they're mine, but it's better than wearing the hospital gown."

"Ha, ha, dad. Why can't I wear the clothes I came in with?"

"You had no clothes on when you were brought in. Just a blanket wrapped around you. And I called Brawn and told him that you would be going back to the base with me tonight. He didn't like the last minute notice, but he understood."

"You mean you threatened to hit him with a wrench, don't you, dad? I know your rep for hitting mechs with wrenches. That's why my bros nicknamed you 'Hatchet'. Cause you have one hell of a throwing arm."

"Yeah, well. That's cause they like to make my life miserable. And I can only imagine what they're doing to make Ironhide's life like right now."

"Give me your cell again, dad. I'll call Sides and find out. I know he won't lie to me. He knows what happens if he lies to me."

Ratchet handed me his cell again and I called Sides' comm. Link number.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Really bro?"

"Mike! Where the hell are you! Why haven't you come back!"

I moved the cell away from my ear cause of the yelling. Ratchet took the phone away from me and yelled back at Sides for yelling at me.

"You will respect your sister, young man! Do you hear me?"

I looked at Ratchet in shock. He didn't tell me that both Sunny and Sides were really my bros. I just figured that they had adopted me as their sister. Boy, was I surprised.

Ratchet handed me the phone back and smiled. "You are so going to explain this, dad."

"Talk to your brother about it. I told him to keep it quiet."

I proceeded to talk to Sides about that. "Is dad telling the truth? Are you and Sunny really my biological brothers and not my adopted bros?"

"It's true, Mike. I'm sorry. I should have had Sunny tell you when he was there with you. Forgive me?"

"You can be in idiot at times, Sides. But I do forgive you. Don't tell Sunny yet, but I'm coming back to the base tonight with dad. Not by choice, though. I've been having a hard time remembering mom after all these years. And then I find out that 6 months ago she was killed in a car crash. Did you know about that?"

"No. I didn't know she was killed. I had talked with mom the day before her accident. She was going to come see us when she could get some time off. Sunny and I were looking forward to seeing mom after 2 yrs. of not seeing her. Oh man. Sunny is going to be devastated when I tell him. He spent more time with mom than I did."

"Shit happens, Sides. Sorry I told you. I thought you knew. My bad."

"No worries, sis. Hey, Sunny just walked in. I gotta get going. Him and I are on patrol in 5 mins. I won't mention anything about what we talked about. But I'll tell him you called."

"Thanks Sides. Do me one favor, bro?"

"What's that?"

"No more jet judo without me. I remember what happened the last time you 2 went after Skywarp and Thundercracker. You both totally forgot about Screamer."

Sides chuckled. "Yeah, we did. Alright. No more jet judo for now. At least until you can join us again. See you when you get back to the base, sis."

"Alright bro. Later." Then I ended the call.

After I handed Ratchet the phone back, I looked at him. "Sides didn't know that mom was killed 6 months ago. Why didn't you tell him and Sunny?"

"My bad. I was going to tell them when I got back to the base tonight. Is he going to tell Sunstreaker?"

"Nope. He gave me his word that he wouldn't. So, since you don't have an Autobot body any more, how are you getting around?"

"Brawn comes and picks me up and takes me where I need to go. Your mother was inside me when the accident happened. She was a paramedic. I was using my holoform at the time of the accident. Wheeljack was flown in from the base and found her unconscious inside me. But I wasn't so lucky. He had to transfer my memories into my holoform and make it my permanent body. After I got your mother to the hospital, they got her into the OR and tried to save her. By the time she was hooked up, she had died. I felt so bad for 3 months. Cause of me, your mother is dead. I am so sorry, sweetie. Please don't hate me. They did everything they could to save her. Wheeljack took my Autobot body back to base via Skyfire. And since then, has been trying to figure out how to transfer me back to my original body. He's been coming up empty with ideas. But, I think I prefer to be completely Human over being an Autobot now. I enjoy this life. I'm war-free this way. I can also spend time with my baby girl and my obnoxious twin boys."

"I'll admit you do look better this way, dad. But, having Brawn taxi you everywhere is taxing on him, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, but as long as it gets him out of the base, he's fine with it."

"It'll be good to see him again. By chance, do you have a picture of you and mom? Maybe looking at the picture might help me remember her and what she was like."

"That's a good idea, sweetie. But first, I'd like you get changed and ready to go. Brawn just called the hospital and let the secretary know and she paged me. He just hit the Chicago city limit and will be here in 5 min."

"Could you not be in here then? I don't want to change in front of you, dad. Its embarrassing."

After I changed, Ratchet had me sign my discharge papers then we headed for the front of the hospital to meet up with Brawn.

Brawn was waiting in the parking lot for us when we walked through the double sliding doors of the hospital. We both noticed that Brawn was using his holoform and was standing outside of his vehicle form, waving to us.

Brawn's holoform stood around 5'6, 5'7. Shoulder length black hair. Green eyes, almost emerald. He was decked out in hunting camo gear. I hadn't seen Brawn since I was younger. It was nice to see him again after so long.

"For the love of Primus! Is that Michelle? It can't be? The Michelle I remember is 13." Then he took a hold of my hands and yanked me to him. I gave Brawn a hug then a peck on the cheek. I stepped back a bit and smiled.

"It's been a long time, Brawn. You look good. How ya been?"

"Doing pretty good. I can't believe how much you've grown over the past 10 yrs. You're a very attractive woman now. Your mother would be so proud of you. I am so sorry for your loss."

"You know about her death, huh?"

Brawn nodded, then addressed Ratchet. "Ian is in need of some help back at the base, Ratch. Something about the Dinobots."

"Please tell me you're joking? The last I heard they were on Dinobot Island, training. When they return to the base?"

"Wish I was joking, but I'm not. Wheeljack asked the Dinobots to come back for their physicals since you weren't there to give them. So, afterwards, there was some kind of commotion in the Rec. Room while he was giving Swoop his physical. All I know is that 2 of the Dinobots are in the brig right now."

Last Chance Garage. Modo and Charley had just sat down to dinner when they heard a motorcycle ride up. She was hoping it wasn't Throttle. She's glad Vinnie has been around, helping her out with work.

She got up from the table and made her way to the garage. As she got closer to the door, she started getting mad. Throttle had the balls to show his face at the garage, even though she told him not to come around any more.

"You have balls coming around here, Throttle. I told you not to show your face here again."

"I know Charley, but I need to speak with you and Modo. I don't know if you know about this or not, but Limburger is suing us for property damage to his tower. And your friend, Mike, is taking the case."


	17. Chapter 17

Autobot HQ. AKA Autobody HQ. Brawn had just arrived with Ratchet and I around midnight. Ironhide was waiting outside for us to return. He didn't look too happy, either.

"He looks pissed about something, dad."

Ratchet noticed the same thing. "Probably due to the Dinobots wrecking the place."

As we got out, Ironhide walked up to us. Brawn had just transformed after both Ratchet and I got out.

"I can't believe Prime allowed you to build those fraggin' monstrosities, Ratchet! I wish they were never built! They're nothing but a problem!"

We could tell that he was royally pissed. He was yelling. I wanted to smack him, but decided it wasn't worth going to the brig for it.

I looked at Brawn. "Hey, 'Charger still around, Brawn?"

"Yeah, he is. He'd love to see you again. Come on and I'll take you to him." Then got on his offered hand.

While both Ratchet and Ironhide were talking about the Dinobots, Brawn took me to the Rec. Room to see if Windcharger was there.

As Brawn walked into the Rec. Room with me in his hand, a few of the Autobots, including my brothers, looked our way. I could tell they were pissed at me. "We'll talk later, bros. I promise."

They nodded and went back to their conversation.

Brawn walked over to a table and sat down then put me on the table. He had sat down next to his friend, Windcharger. He nudged 'Charger a bit then nodded to me. "Guess who I brought with me, 'Charger?"

Windcharger looked at me and nearly fainted. "That can't be Ratchet's little girl! Last time I saw her, she was 15 yrs. old."

"Oh, but it is me, WC. I'm 34 now. You and Brawn still trying to take on Deceps that are bigger than you?"

"Yep. We don't seem to learn our lesson. Especially, when Skyfire, Brawn and I were at the Inca Temples. Brawn rode Soundwave like a broncin' bull. It was pretty funny. Wish you could have been there to see it, Michelle. So, what have you been doing with yourself all this time?"

"This and that. Married your leader 2 yrs. ago. Found out my mom is dead. Went to law school and became a lawyer. Own my own law firm. Not a whole lot, really."

Over by the energon dispenser, both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker couldn't help but overhear that their mom was dead. They looked at each other in total shock, then walked over to the table that Brawn, Windcharger and I were at.

"We couldn't help but hear about mom, sis. Why didn't dad tell us about mom when we were visiting?"

I looked up at my brothers. "He planned to tell you, Sides. I think he's afraid that both of you will get upset and blame him for her death. You know she was a paramedic, right? She was with dad when they got into an accident."

"So, dad is responsible for mom's death, then?"

"No, Sunny. It wasn't dad's fault that mom died. He tried to save her. God knows, he tried, but by the time they got her into the OR, she was DOA. Mom knew that dad wasn't Human. She loved him that much more cause he told her the truth. I never knew mom, other than she was a paramedic and that I look like her. Other than that, I don't know anything else about her."

Sunny and Sides pulled up chairs to the table and sat between Brawn and Windcharger. They were shocked to hear that I didn't know much about mom other than being a paramedic and looking like her.

"We have everything on our computer back in our room, sis. We can show you what she was like, if you want."

"That would be great, Sides. Thanks." Then I turned to Brawn.

"Could you tell Ratchet that if he needs me, I'll be with my brothers."

"Sure thing, Michelle. Before I forget, Brian is looking for you. He wants to know what happened to Jake. He can't get a hold of him."

"That's cause he's back in Chicago, unless he's still at the Marine base. I had left him out cold cause he interrupted my peaceful fishing."

"Come on sis, let's go before you talk to Blaster." Then Sides offered me his hand to get up on. I walked up onto his hand and sat down. He brought his hand up to his chest and walked out of the Rec. Room. Sunny was right behind us.

Sides and Sunny's shared room. I had forgotten what it looked like inside their room 'til we entered inside.

"I keep forgettin' that you 2 had extended your room some. Tell me again, what's on the other side of that door?" I pointed to the door to emphasize my point.

"That's what we call 'Prank Central'. We plan all our pranks there before putting them into action. We also play video games in there, too. In fact, we have a game system in there you might like. We got it about a month ago."

Sides put me down and walked over to the door and opened it. I walked over and looked inside. I was shocked. "No way! No fuckin' way! Where did you get such a massive flat screen TV?"

"Don't be getting a raging nose bleed now, sis!"

I glared at Sides. "Really?"

"I'm kidding, sis. Dad got it for us. He said that we couldn't stop pranking the higher ups for a month. We took him on his bet and won. He promised us a flat screen TV if he lost."

"Wait a minute. You 2 stopped pranking the higher ups for an entire month? That had to be hard on you 2."

"I was glad to be done with the whole thing when we won. No more getting dragged into your stupid pranks, Sides. I have a better way to keep myself occupied now."

"Yeah, what's that, Sunny?"

Sunny walked over the door and pointed to a painting on the other side of the room, on the wall.

"See that painting over there? I did that."

I looked at Sunny with shock written all over my face. "You did that? It's beautiful, bro! Any chance I could get you to do one for Prime and I?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let me get back to you on that. I wanna talk it over with him and see what he might have in mind. Speaking of Prime. I should call him and let him know I'm back at Autobot HQ. give me a few, guys."

I pulled out my cell phone and hit #2 on my speed dial. Then I waited for my husband to answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Who is this? And what are you doing with my husbands' cell phone?"

Just then, Prime walked into his office and asked Magnus who was on the phone.

"I don't know, Prime. They won't tell me."

Prime took the phone and asked who it is.

"Who do you think it is, love?"

"Mike?"

"Yep. Just thought I'd call and let you know that I arrived at Autobot HQ safely with dad and Brawn. Please tell me that wasn't Magnus who answered."

"Yes, it was. He's been looking for you. He thought you'd be in my office here at the Marine Base."

"He thought wrong. I'm glad I'm not there right now. Especially, since I'm pregnant. It wouldn't be wise to be training right now. Maybe after I give birth 9 months from now."

"I'll be sure to tell him for you, sweetheart. How's everything right now? Keeping your stress level down, I hope?"

"Trying to, Orion. I might bunk with Sunny and Sides tonight so I can avoid stress-related going-ons. Especially, if it means stepping foot into med bay where stress lives."

Then I looked at my bros and smiled. They knew what I was talking about.

"Just make sure that you get a check-up regularly every month and don't stress yourself out too much, ok."

"I promise, sweetheart. Get back to work and I'll call you later tonight. And tell Jazz that Blaster has been trying to get a hold of him."

"I will, beautiful. Like you said, I should get back to work. I'll be waiting for your call later tonight. Love you, Mike."

"I love you too, Orion." Then I hung up and put my cell phone back in my pocket.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, Mags was there at the Marine Corps base, huh?"

I looked at Sides and nodded. Then I started feeling sick to my stomach. Sunny noticed and carefully scooped me up and ran as fast as he could to medbay with me.

Medbay. Sunny ran through the doors and told Ratchet that I looked sick.

"That's cause she's pregnant, Sunny. She was raped a few days ago. Your sister is carrying her rapists baby. I thought you knew?"

"I wish I didn't know now, dad. Is she seriously thinking about keeping it?"

"I believe she plans to put it up for adoption. She feels ashamed for what happened to her."

"But its not her fault, dad. In fact, I read it in the paper yesterday. Did you know that her rapist also pleaded guilty for stabbing a Marine Corps General?"

Ratchet was shocked to hear that the guy who raped me stabbed Prime. Sunny noticed the shocked look on his father's face.

"I'm going to take that as you didn't know."

"I need to get a hold of Prime. He needs to know this. He was the one who got stabbed, Sunny. Watch your sister while I make a quick call. If she starts puking, put this in her lap." Then Ratchet put a waste basket next to me.

While Ratchet was making that quick call, I started puking up everything in my stomach. Some of it went into the waste basket and some landed on my brother. To say that he was not happy about being puked on would be lying. He was mad, but he couldn't blame me for being sick. I was pregnant, afterall. Sunny actually felt sorry for me. He rubbed my back to sooth my nerves and shuddering.

Ratchet came back 25 min. later to check on me and Sunny. I was still puking both in and out of the waste basket. Some also went on the floor. Ratchet wasn't happy, but he understood why. He walked over to us and asked how I was doing.

I looked at my dad and tried to give him the "evil eye", but instead I puked all over him. He made a face and walked away, covered in puke. Sunny snickered a bit, but made sure that his dad didn't hear him.

Sides walked in to see how I was doing, when he noticed that his father was covered in puke. He couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Ratchet looked at Sides and was reaching for a wrench to throw at his son. Sideswipe just shook his head and walked over to both Sunny and I.

"Hey sis. Hey bro. You got a call from someone named Vinnie 10 min. ago. You had left your cell in our room. He wanted to know how you were doing. I told him that you were pregnant and not feeling well. He told me he would call back later. Hope you didn't mind me answering your cell."

I looked up at Sides and shook my head no. I wasn't taking the chance of trying to talk and end up puking all over him.

Ratchet came back with some ginger ale and some crackers for me. "Here. This should help with the puking. Just take small sips and nibble on the crackers a little at a time."

"Sides, can you stay with her while I go change out of my puke covered clothes?"

"Yeah, no problem, Sunny. Sorry she puked on ya, bro."

"Yeah, I bet you're sorry. Just wait 'til she pukes on you." Then Sunny left med bay and went to change out of his nasty smelling clothes.

Chicago. The Marine Corps. Base. Prime's office. Magnus was still there and Prime couldn't get any work done 'til he dismisses Magnus from his office.

"So, explain why she's not here, Prime?"

"Mike was raped a few days ago and is carrying her rapists baby. She's pregnant, Magnus. I'm not having her go through your rigorous training while she's pregnant. Perhaps after the baby is born and if she's up to it, you can put her through training."

"I suppose I can wait. And I'm sorry she got raped. Is she keeping it?"

"No. She told me that she's putting the baby up for adoption. I told her that I support her fully in her decision concerning the baby."

"What if she changes her mind after it's born? Can you really afford to take a lot of time off to help her take care of the baby?"

"Not really, but I will if she decided to keep the baby."

"I better go and check on Rodimus. Who knows what he's doing to the troops. Oh, before I forget, Prime. Springer is coming to Earth sometime next week."

Prime nodded. "Thank you, Magnus. What is your cover story and your Human name while you're here?"

"My name is Thomas Magnusson. A Ssgt. transferring from the Oregon Marine Corps. Base. Everything else in my personnel jacket is classified."

"Good. I have to get this paperwork done before I go home for the day. Tell Rodimus that I want to see him before he leaves today."

"Will do, Prime."

"You're dismissed, Ssgt."

Magnus nodded, got up from the chair and walked out of Prime's office.

5p. Almost quitting time for Prime. There was a knock on his door. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Roddy in the entry way of Prime's office. "You wanted to see me, Prime?"

Optimus looked up from his final report and motioned Roddy inside.

"Yes, I do, Rodimus. Please come have a seat. I need to speak with you about something."

Rodimus walked in and took a seat in front of Optimus' desk.

"Let me finish this final report then we'll talk."

"No hurry. I got the 3rd degree from Magnus when he saw me drilling the troops like you had me doing. He said I was too soft on them. Can you imagine that? Me going soft on the troops?"

"Were you soft on the troops?" Optimus had put the final report in the outbox when he asked Roddy.

"Of course not! I'm just as hard on them as you are! If I was soft on them, you wouldn't allow me to continue training them. Come on, Optimus! Do I look like a push over to you?"

"No, Rodimus. I know you're not a push over. You've done very well training the troops for me. But I need you to do something else for me. I'll have Magnus train the troops while you're gone."

"Where am I going?"

"I need you to take care of Michelle for me. I would go back to Oregon myself, but…"

"But you can't trust Magnus to run the whole entire base on his own, can you?"

Optimus shook his head. "Its not that I don't trust him to run the entire base, I don't think he needs all that pressure put on him, that's why I'm staying here. I wouldn't ask you this if I knew I trust Magnus not to run the base into the ground. Please Rodimus."

"Of course I'll help you out, Op. I'll keep you updated on how she's doing. So, don't worry, ok."

Optimus sighed. "Don't worry about a thing, Prime! I'll take good care of her for you. I'll treat her like she's my own sister. When do I leave for Oregon?"

"As soon as you can. Pack what you need, then I'll have someone drive you to the airport. I'll contact Skyfire and have him come to the O'Hare Airport. You'll get picked up by him and he'll take you to Oregon. I'll also contact Ironhide and let him know you will be arriving shortly."

Roddy nodded then left Prime's office to pack a few things, then get ready to head to the O'Hare airport.


End file.
